


Ole mellakka (tai Bonnie ja Clyde)

by miiauroora



Series: Mellakka [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Bank Robbery, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiauroora/pseuds/miiauroora
Summary: 1934; John Dillinger, Pretty Boy Floyd, Baby Face Nelson, Bonnie ja Clyde.1978; Sirius Musta, Remus Lupin, Peter Piskulan, Lily ja James.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Heipsun hei! Aattelin alkaa hurjaksi ja julkaista Finfanfunin lisäksi myös muualla, hui! Tämä on 2015 kirjoitettu ficci camp nanoon, mutta edelleen yksi lemppareistani ja toivottavasti edelleen toimii muillekin.

_Well, now that you've got your gun_  
It's much harder now the police have come  
Now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask  
But if you just take off your mask  
You find out everything's gone wrong.  
  
(Robbers - The 1975)

 

Kaksi vakaata kättä. Sormi liipaisimella. Peterin selkä vasten tiiliseinää. Siriuksen kädet eivät vapise, hän on valmis tappamaan _sen saatanan vasikan_. Suonissa pumppaa veri ja täydellinen hulluus. Nurkkaan ajettu eläin, Peter. Yliotteen saanut saalistaja, Sirius.

  
”Lily ja James”, Sirius sanoo, nauraa päälle niin, ettei saa henkeä. ”Lily ja James, Peter. Sano yksikin hyvä syy, miksi en tappaisi sinua.”  
  
”Sinä et ymmärrä”, Peter sanoo, teeskennelty hätä paistaa läpi sanoista. Nauru kuolee Siriuksen kasvoille.  
  
”Haista vittu!” Sirius huutaa. Sireenejä. Hän sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi, silmäluomien takana on pelkkää punaista. Suussa maistuu veri ja ilmassa haisee ruuti. Kuin olisi kotona.  
  
”Minä yritin –”  
  
”Pelastaa oman nahkasi? Tiedän”, Sirius sanoo, hänen äänensä on tyyni. Hän on jo varmistanut elinkautisensa, hän voisi saman tien sinetöidä sen. Sireenit ulvovat hänen korvissaan, halkovat tärykalvot.  
  
Peter nostaa kätensä, tavoittelee asetta, _se idiootti_ ; Sirius painaa liipaisemasta. Peterin huuto on enemmän yllättynyttä kuin tuskaa, luoti menee läpi kämmenestä, vie pikkurillin mukanaan.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein kuvittelit, _ystävä hyvä_?” Sirius kysyy hitaasti, hymy karehtii kasvoille kuin varkain, salaa, huomaamatta, _väkisin_. ”Että pääsisit tästä puhumalla? Huonompi juttu, Peter, mutta sinä tiesit, mihin ryhdyit.”  
  
Peterin silmissä on riipivää pakokauhua, kasvoilla verta ja hiestä kastuneet etuhiukset liimautuvat otsaan. Sirius nostaa aseensa, tuijottaa Peteriä syvälle vetistävän sinisiin silmiin.  
  
”Sano terveisiä Leijonalle, Matohäntä.”  
  
Laukaus. Joku huutaa. Sirius heittää aseen syrjään ja kääntyy kohti kujalle ajavia poliiseja. Hän levittää kätensä ja nauraa.


	2. Ensimmäinen - James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily kysyy, mitä he tekevät. James kohauttaa olkiaan ja jättää kertomatta käsiaseista hansikaslokerossa ja etsintäkuulutuksista.

  
_And this is how it starts;  
take your shoes off in the back of my van_

(Sex - The 1957)

 

_Heinäkuu  
1978_   


  
  
Aurinko paistaa kuumana ja ilma on kuivaa. Katupöly nousee pitkin nilkkoja kävellessä ja paita tarttuu kiinni hiestä märkään ihoon. Valkoinen pakettiauto on pysäköity huoltoaseman pihalle, jossain Glasgow’ssa, takaovet ovat leväytetty auki. Auton verhoiluun on jäänyt tupakansavunhaju kiinni.  
  
James on muutaman askeleen kauempana autosta. Hän on istunut siinä rotiskossa jo tunteja, hänen hartioitaan särkee ja hänen on pakko ottaa etäisyyttä siihen. Hän sytyttää tupakan ja kääntää selkänsä auringolle, hänen katseensa osuu _ei tupakointia_ –kylttiin bensamittarin yläpuolella.   
  
”Tiedätkö”, sanoo ääni Jamesin takaa. James kääntyy katsomaan. Aurinko selän takana, Sirius on pelkkä siluetti. “Kaikkia sääntöjä ei ole tehty rikottavaksi”, Sirius sanoo ja nappaa tupakan Jamesin sormien välistä ja nostaa sen omille huulilleen.  
  
”Paraskin puhuja”, James tuhahtaa Siriuksen ojentaessa savukkeet hänelle takaisin. Sirius virnistää, James on tullut jo vuosia sitten sille immuuniksi; häneen ei tehoa koiranpentuilmeet tai se muiden sukkia pyörittävä toispuolinen virnistys.   
  
Aurinko polttaa takaapäin, vastaleikatut hiukset paljastavat pitkästä aikaa niskan.  
  
  
”Osta tupakkaa ja jotain ruokaa Remukselle, se on pahalla tuulella”, Sirius sanoo olankohautuksella, jossa on teeskenneltyä välinpitämättömyyttä. James näkee kaikesta läpi, hän on tottunut siihen, ettei Sirius puhu asioista suoraan, tai jos puhuukin, hipaisee totuutta vain reunasta. Hänellä on kotoa perintönä mantra; _välittäminen tekee heikoksi_ , ja siksi Sirius potki pikkukiviä samalla, kun James ja Remus paikkasivat luodista saanutta Peteriä pakettiauton takaosassa. (Se oli vain nirhaisu, mutta Peterillä on draamantajua.)  
  
  
Huoltoaseman kioskin oven saranat narisevat avattaessa ja kello kilahtaa väsyneenä oven osuessa siihen. Ilmassa haisee pesuaineet ja kahvi, yhdistelmänä kovin epämiellyttävä. Se muistuttaa äidistä ja kodista ja saa Jamesin irvistämään ajatuksilleen. _Hei äiti, varastan teidän auton ja karkaan, ja juu, sen Mustan pojan kanssa, sen helvetin mafiahinttarin._  
  
James ostaa tupakat ja suklaapatukan, neljä litraa vettä, vaikkei sitä kukaan ole pyytänytkään.  
  
Tiskin takana istuu sivupöydällä tyttö lyhyessä hameessa, liikaa mustaa mustaa vihreiden silmien ympärillä, punaiset hiukset sotkuisena pitkin olkapäitä. Topin toinen naruolkain on paikoiltaan ja roikkuu pitkin kesakoiden peittämää käsivartta. Se on kuin autokolari tai ruumis; katsetta ei voi kääntää pois, vaikka haluaisi.  
  
Jotkut hetket jäävät mieleen kirkkaina ja palaavat mieleen lähellä kuolemaa, juuri ennen kuin aivotoiminta pysähtyy – ja se on yksi niistä.   
  
James maksaa reilun punnan ostokset miehelle, jonka nimilappuun on kirjattu _D. Evans_ käsialalla, joka on selvästi naisen. D. Evans toivottaa hänelle hyvää päivän jatkoa, metsäsilmien katse seuraa miehen takaa Jamesia ulos asti. Kylmät väreet kulkevat pitkin käsivarsia, vaikka aurinko lämmittää kuumasti vasten ihoa.  
  
  
”Mikä kesti?” kysyy Remus heti, kun James on kuuloetäisyydellä. James vastaa heittämällä suklaapatukalla. Hän tarvitsee Siriusta, kun hengitys tuntuu jäävän jumiin kurkunpäähän, eikä omassa päässä synny kuin surisevaa hämmennystä. Eikä hän pääse kuin auton ympäri, kun metsäsilmät tulevat häntä vastaan ja pysäyttävät jalat samalla hetkellä kun katseet kohtaavat.   
  
Ehkä siinä melkein salpaantuu hengityskin.  
  
(Kukaan ei onneksi jälkeenpäin kysy, mitä tapahtui, sillä James ei osaa selittää. Jotain loksahtaa paikalleen ja hän tietää samalla hetkellä, mitä haluaa. Ja vaikka niissä silmissä on liikaa mustaa ja nuorelle ihmiselle vakavuutta, ne ovat kauneimmat, jotka hän on koskaan nähnyt. Eikä hän sen jälkeen halua upota enää yksiinkään muihin.)  
  
”Jäikö minulta jotain?” James kysyy, koska se on ainoa syy, jonka vuoksi hän ajattelee tytön seuranneen häntä ulos asti.  
  
Kulmakarva nousee samaan tahtiin suupielen kanssa.  
  
”Minä?”  
  
  
  
Lily Evans. Lily on syntynyt tammikuussa, silmissä on jotain, joka jättää Jamesin sanattomaksi kesken lauseen. Hiljaista uhmaa ja päättäväisyyttä. Kynnet ovat maalattu tummanpunaisiksi, samoin huulet ja tupakan filtteriin jää huulipunasta punainen rantu.  
  
Lily Evans on kahdeksantoistavuotias ja vihaa siskoaan. James sanoo, että se on heillä yleistä; sisaruksista ei puhuta ja jos puhutaan, kirotaan ja syljetään päälle. Äitiä Lilyllä ei ole, vain sisko, siskon lihava mies ja isä ja se kioski. Poikaystävä, se Lilyllä on, ja Jamesin on vaikea piilotella pettymystään. Matthew, sanoo Lily, se aikoo kosia. James onnittelee, pakottaa ääneensä jotain, joka muistuttaa vilpittömyyttä, mutta lopputulos on läpinäkyvää ja saa Lilyn hymyilemään leveästi.  
  
Jamesin katse jää kiinni olkapään pisamiin ja hiuksiin punottuun yhteen pieneen lettiin, joka roikkuu korvan edessä, kultaisiin korvarenkaisiin ja selvästi erottuviin solisluihin.  
  
Lily kysyy, mitä he tekevät. James kohauttaa olkiaan ja jättää kertomatta käsiaseista hansikaslokerossa ja etsintäkuulutuksista. Kiertävät maata, hän vastaa, eikä valehtele. Lily hyväksyy sen ja vilkaisee autoa kohti, näkee varmaan Siriuksen tai jonkun, koska katse liimautuu.  
  
”Kierrätte maata”, Lily toistaa Jamesin sanat, siristää silmiään auringossa ja tupakoi hiljaa kahden savukkeen verran.   
  
James ei tiedä, mitä sanoa, mutta hän tajuaa löytäneensä jotain. Hän kuulostaa huonolta kirjalta, jotain mitä muille ei kehtaa edes lukea. Hänen mielensä on täynnä runoja ja lupauksia ja hän haluaa lausua ne kaikki Lilylle, jonka silmien ympärillä on liikaa mustaa ja jonka hame on liian lyhyt ja sukkahousuissa toisen polven kohdalla reikä, silmäpako nousee ylös pitkin reittä.  
  
”Voisit lähteä mukaan”, James sanoo, se on typerä ehdotus liian uudelle tuttavuudelle. Lily istuu aidalle ja hymyilee, ristii nilkkansa ja katsoo Jamesista ohi.  
  
”Voisin”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta en.”  
  
 _En vielä_ jää sanomatta ja se riittää Jamesille.  
  
   

*

  
  
He yöpyvät motellissa lähellä Edinburghin rajaa, koska se on Remuksesta järkevämpää. Heillä on jokaisella oma huone, he saapuvat eri aikoihin ja maksavat seteleillä, joiden sarjanumerot eivät ole etsinnässä. Sirius pyörittää silmiään Remuksen selän takana, vaikka liika varovaisuus ei ole koskaan aiheuttanut suurta harmia.  
  
Remus on aivot, se on ollut aina tiedossa, alusta asti ja jopa ennen alkua. Edinburgh on Remuksen idea, samoin hiljaiset aamuyön tunnit ja ensiapupakkaus auton etupenkin alla.   
  
James pesee vaatteensa lavuaarissa ja levittää ne kuivumaan kylpyhuoneen lattialle. Kun hän vain istuu sängynreunalle, koko vartalon läpi humahtaa väsymys, joka on painaa hänen silmäluomensa kiinni ennen aikojaan. Koputus oveen saa hänet kuitenkin nousemaan ylös.  
  
Oven takana seisoo Sirius Baileys-pullon kanssa ja sitä James ei osaakaan vastustaa samalla tavalla kuin lähes kaikkia muita houkutuksia Siriuksen lähettyvillä. He ovat olleet tienpäällä niin kauan ja niin selvin päin, ettei James ehdi edes ajatella huomista keikkaa, kun hän päästää Siriuksen sisään ja ottaa likööripullon vastaan.   
  
”Peter on kadonnut jonkun naaraspuuman matkaan”, Sirius sanoo, kuulostaen melkein surulliselta, samalla huvittuneelta ja epäuskoiselta. James ei ole aivan varma, mikä on lähimpänä totuutta.  
  
”Sille siis”, James sanoo ja kohottaa pullon huulilleen. Lasit ovat turhaa hienostelua siinä tilanteessa, kun ilta on nuori ja humalankaipaus suuri.  
  
”Te katoatte helvetti kohta kaikki tyttöjen mukana, jätätte minut aivan yksin”, Sirius sanoo virnistäen. James tyrskähtää.  
  
”Jää sinulle Remus”, hän lohduttaa ja vastaukseksi hän saa vain tuhahduksen ja pullo katoaa hänen otteestaan.  
  
”Voisi sekin välillä kadota.”   
  
James ei osaa kuin kohauttaa olkiaan. Sirius antaa ymmärtää ja jättää kertomatta ja James on niin tottunut siihen, ettei osaa edes välittää enää. Hän antaa olla, lupaa itselleen, ettei ajattele asiaa enää, ettei puutu, ettei sotkeudu. Vaikka hän tietää pettävänsä jokaisen lupauksensa, sillä hän on niissä huono, huonompi, huonoin. Lupaukset ovat hänen suustaan tyhjiä ja liian suuria toteutettaviksi.  
  
  
Se on hiljainen ilta. He polttavat askikaupalla tupakkaa ja juovat pullon tyhjäksi ja aloittavat uudenkin. Sirius humaltuu tavallista nopeammin, aivan kuin selvänä olo olisi liian suuri ponnistus sinä päivänä olla selvänä. Ehkä se onkin, James miettii. Joitain asioita ei hänkään näe tai osaa lukea.  
  
Vaikka.  
  
He ovat tunteneet muutaman vuoden. Totta kai James on _tiennyt_ Siriuksen aina. Sirius oli hänelle ensimmäiset viisitoista vuotta hänen elämästään se Mustan vanhempi poika. Siriuksen vanhemmat ovat olleet usean sunnuntaipäivällisen pääpuheenaiheena.   
  
_Järjestäytynyttä rikollisuutta_ , sanoo rikoskomisario Potter hampaitaan kiristellen. Silloin James ei osaa kuin työntää suun täyteen kuumaa, kitalakea polttavaa perunaa, ettei avaa suutaan väärässä kohdassa.   
  
  
James tunnistaa Siriuksen, hän on nähnyt kuvia isänsä työpöydällä, _mahdollinen epäilty_ jo pelkästään sukujuuriensa kautta. Mutta kun Sirius kävelee häntä vastaan Lontoon kaduilla talvisena yönä, James ei näe muuta kuin kyllästyneen teinin, jonka kylmästä kohmettuneet sormet eivät saa tupakkaa syttymään. Ja siitä se lähtee; James auttaa tulenteossa, he esittelevät itsensä ja toteavat, että saisivat molemmat vuosisadan pahimman selkäsaunan, jos kummankaan vanhemmat saisivat koskaan tietää, kenen kanssa he liikkuvat.  
  
Se on, jännittävällä ja vaarallisella tavalla, kielletty hedelmä, ja he alkavat törmätä toisiinsa kuin vahingossa yhä useammin ja useammin. Ensin julkisilla paikoilla, aluksi oikeasti vahingossa, mutta myöhemmin sovittuina ajankohtina kadunkulmissa ja hylätyissä varastorakennuksissa. Sirius esittelee hänelle Remuksen, James Siriukselle Peterin.   
  
He ovat kuusitoista, kun ryöstävät ensimmäisen huoltoaseman. He saavat muutaman satasen, adrenaliiniryöpyn ja addiktion.   
  
Ikuisen ystävyyden ja samaan tahtiin lyövät nuoret sydämet.  
  
  


*

  
  
”Mites se sinun skottityttösi?” Sirius kysyy, mutta vasta seuraavana aamuna, kun humala on hälvennyt ja edessä odottaa Royal Bank of Scotland. Aamun tunnit matelevat eteenpäin kuin tervattuina, jännitys on muljahteleva möykky vatsassa ja hetken ajan James vihaa sitä kaikkea, mitä he tekevät.  
  
”Sillä on poikaystävä”, James sanoo ja kuulostaa omaankin korvaansa turhan katkeralta.  
  
”Mitä siitä?” Sirius kysyy. James tuhahtaa. Sirius ei osaa sitoutua mihinkään, kehenkään, vakavaan, eikä Siriuksella ole tarpeeksi mielikuvitusta kuvittelemaan, millaista se saattaisi olla. Sirius on pelkkää tunteetonta seksiä, jälkeenjääneitä särkyneitä sydämiä ja kylmiä olankohautuksia. Sirius on kovetettu ja murtumaton ja välillä James tuntee olonsa pehmeäksi, liian tunteelliseksi, turhan heikoksi Siriuksen vieressä.  
  
”Vaikka se ei sinua haittaisikaan, minua haittaa. En aio mennä kenenkään väliin”, James sanoo, käärii Peterin tupakoista itselleen sätkää ja haluaa sen keskustelun jo loppuvan.  
  
”Eli aiot vain katsoa kuinka, suora siteeraus sinulta, _elämäsi rakkaus_ nai jonkun juntin? Skottijuntin, saanen lisätä”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ihan sama”, James vastaa, vaikka ei se ole. Hänellä on lompakossa siististi taiteltuna Lily Evansin kotipuhelimen numero. Ehkä hän näkee unia metsäsilmistä ja pisamista, mutta vaikka hän jokaisen puhelinkopin kohdalla harkitsee soittavansa, hän ei koskaan soita.   
  
  
  
  
He odottavat kaksi korttelia RBS:sta sivussa, James kääntelee autoradion kanavaa, kun Remus istuu etupenkille kasvot vakavaa kiveä.  
  
”Leijona on etsintäkuulutettu taposta”, Remus sanoo. Radio jää suhisemaan kahden kanavan välille ja suhina tarttuu Jamesin ajatuksiin.  
  
”Voi vittu”, hän sanoo, muita sanoja hän ei löydä. ”Eihän Sirius tiedä?”  
  
Remus pudistaa päätään ja näyttää vaikealta. James tuntee olonsa vaikeaksi. Jos Sirius saa tietää Leijonasta, se voi pilata kaiken, mihin he ovat koskaan alkaneet, eikä heillä ole varaa siihen.  
  
”Älä kerro Peterille”, James sanoo Remukselle, joka nyökkää. Peter on huono salaisuuksissa, eikä James halua ottaa riskejä. James ei pidä salailusta, mutta jossain kohtaa se on pakollista, jos sillä voi pitää Siriuksen järjissään. He pitävät paljon salassa kaikkea Leijonaan liittyvää, pitääkseen asiat kunnossa. He tietävät, mitä tapahtuisi, jos Sirius saisi tietää kaiken. Osiris ja Isis eivät jää edes Siriukselta huomaamatta, mutta Leijona on aina ollut herkempi paikka. Leijona on vaikea asia heille kaikille, ja he eivät aio ottaa riskiä, että se pilaisi kaiken.   
  
Hiljaisuus kestää hetken, radio suhisee edelleen. James painaa kämmenet silmäkuoppiin ja huokaisee. Leijona on seitsemäntoista ja pahemmassa kusessa kuin yksikään heistä on koskaan ollut. Edes Sirius ei ole saanut peräänsä nimellä varustettua etsintäkuulutusta. Sirius ei ole tappanut koskaan ketään.  
  
Ja nyt Leijona ehkä on.  
  
Lopulta James antaa periksi ja hyppää ulos autosta. Hän työntää aseen piiloon paidan alle ja käskee Peterin ajamaan.   
  
  
Ja hän lupaa itselleen, että jos hän palaa takaisin hengissä ja muutamaa tuhatta puntaa rikkaampana, hän soittaa Lilylle.  
  
  


*

  
  
Radio suhisee ja raksuu, ennen kuin asettuu oikealle kanavalle, jolla tympääntynyt miesääni kertoo uutisia: _”Royal Bank of Scotland on tänään iltapäivällä joutunut ryöstön kohteeksi. Aseistautunut ja naamioitunut ryhmä onnistui karkaamaan ennen virkavallan saapumista paikalle – Poliisi uskoo tekijöiden olevan samoja kuin edellisviikkoisen käteisryöstön takana ollut nelikko – toivotaan havaintoja silminnäkijöiltä – saaliiksi lähes 30 000 puntaa.”_  
  
  


*

  
  
Glasgow’ssa kolmen tunnin päästä, James katsoo omaa osuuttaan saaliista ja tuntee pistelyä sormenpäissään. Sirius on pahalla tuulella, kuin he olisivat epäonnistuneet, mutta James ei voi olla kuin vilpittömästi iloinen siitä, kuinka hyvin ja suunnitelmien mukaisesti he ovat onnistuneet.  
  
Peter istuu auton takaosassa ja näyttää uniselta, Remus on keskittynyt johonkin sanomalehdessä, eikä kummastakaan huomaa, että he ovat juuri paenneet pankkiryöstön jälkeen. James tuntee, kuinka adrenaliini edelleen sykkii hänen suonissaan, eikä hänestä ole pysähtymään. Hän sytyttää tupakan ja kaivaa sitten lompakkonsa esiin. Hän ottaa Lilyn puhelinnumeron esiin ja taittelee lapun auki. Lilyn numerot ovat pyöreitä ja pikkuisia, ne eivät herkkyydessään tunnu sopivan kirjoittajaansa. James piilottaa lapun nyrkkiinsä, tupakoi loppuun ja ilmoittaa sitten tarvitsevansa autoa.   
  
Hän ajaa muut lähimpään hotelliin, se on riskialtista, mutta edes Remus ei jaksa ottaa kantaa, vaan antaa olla. James ei edes varaa itselleen huonetta, vaan istuu autoon ja ajaa.  
  
  
  
Lily istuu kioskin ulkorappusella, farkkushortsien lahkeet ovat repaleiset ja paidan hihat kääritty kyynärpäihin. Kun James pysäköi huoltoaseman läheisyyteen, hänen sormissaan kipristelee edelleen. Hän astuu ulos autosta ja metsäsilmät nostavat katseensa häneen.  
  
”Et sitten soittanut”, Lily sanoo, äänessä on suupieltä kohottavaa virnistystä. Jamesin katse jumittuu, hän pelkää, ettei saa koskaan käännettyä katsettaan ja on ikuisuuden siinä.  
  
”En”, James myöntää. ”Mutta tulin.”  
  
”Huomaan.”  
  
Hiljaisuus on hetken vain hiljaista, James työntää kätensä housujen taskuun. Ilmassa haisee bensiini ja tupakansavu, katupöly ja jostain kuuluu television ääni. Rauha on lähes käsin kosketeltavaa ja James tuntee, kuinka jokin rätisee ja kipunoi heidän välillään.  
  
”Edinburghissa ryöstettiin tänään pankki”, Lily sanoo hetken kuluttua. ”Kulkivat kuulemma valkoisella pakettiautolla ja niitä oli neljä.”  
  
”Jännä sattuma”, James sanoo, hänen on vaikea piilotella virnistystään.  
  
”Paljonko saitte?” Lily kysyy sitten, ja vaikka James on tiennyt, että Lily tietää, kysymys saa hänet yllättymään. Hän näkee Lilyn ilmeessä sitä samaa uhmaa ja päättäväisyyttä, jotain, jonka voi lukea uhkarohkeudeksi, mutta siitähän Jamesilla ei ole kokemusta. Hän miettii hetken.  
  
”Seitsemän tonnia per pää”, James vastaa. ”Ihan hyvin.”  
  
”Sillä saakin jo jotain”, Lily sanoo ja nousee ylös. ”Matthew kosi”, hän sanoo sitten ja vilauttaa vasenta kättään. Sormus on ohut ja kultainen, pienellä kivellä. James ei voi kieltää itseään ajattelemasta, että hän olisi ostanut kauniimman, kalliimman, smaragdilla koristetun, Lilyn silmiin sopivamman.  
  
”Otan osaa”, James sanoo. Lily hymyilee, oikeasti, aidosti.  
  
”Hyvä vastaus.”  
  
Eikä James osaa estää itseään. Hän avaa suunsa, ennen kuin saa kunnolla ajateltua loppuun ja sanat ryömivät hänen suustaan kuin varkain.  
  
”Lähde minun mukaani”, hän sanoo, nopeasti ja kireästi, joku jossain yrittää pistää vastaan.   
  
”En minä edes tunne sinua.” Kaukana haukkuu koira ja ääni kulkee tuulen mukana yli peltojen.  
  
”James Potter”, James esittelee itsensä. ”Ryöstän pankkeja. Ja sinä haluat mukaan.”  
  
”Lily Evans”, Lily vastaa. ”Olen kihloissa. Ja ehkä.”  
  
James haroo hiuksiaan. Hän on, sekä hyvässä että pahassa, tottunut saamaan sen, mitä haluaa. Ja hän _haluaa_ Lilyn, hän haluaa niin kovin, että silmissä sumenee, kun hän ajattelee sitä.  
  
”Minä voin tarjota sinulle paljon enemmän kuin Matthew tai kukaan koskaan. Jos haluat lähteä Ranskaan tai Marokkoon, niin helvetti, minä vien sinut sinne. Helvetti, minä ostan sinulle nätimmän sormuksen, jos haluat. Unelmien toteuttaminen on minun kanssani helppoa. Me voimme toteuttaa niin monta unelmaa, ettei jäljelle jää enää mitään unelmoitavaa.”  
  
Lily kohottaa kulmiaan, katsoo pitkään, pitkään ja pidempään, kunnes kohottaa olkiaan.  
  
”Tulen varmaan katumaan tätä”, hän sanoo, mutta hymyilee.  
  
”Et tiedäkään”, James vastaa, astuu muutaman askeleen ja nykäisee Lilyn käsivarresta lähelleen.  
  
Lilyn suu maistuu tupakalta ja huulipunalta, se on lämmin ja märkä. Lilyn vartalo on kapea ja täynnä pehmeyttä vasten hänen omaansa, eikä Jamesista ole katumaan mitään. Hän antaa itsensä ja hän antaa kaiken ja hän tietää Lilyn ottavan sen kaiken vastaan, aivan kuten pitääkin.  
  
Ja he aikovat valloittaa maailman.  
  
  
  
Lily riisuu kenkänsä istuessaan pakettiauton takaosaan. Sen lattia on vuorattu patjoilla, ja mustassa työkalupakissa on puolen tusinaa käsiasetta, joista yhden Lily ottaa käteensä ja piirtää sen pintaan sormella näkymättömän viivan.   
  
(Lily sanoo, että hän pitää siitä, miltä pistooli tuntuu hänen kädessään. Hän pitää siitä, kuinka niinkin pieneen esineeseen mahtuu niin paljon voimaa ja valtaa. Se on pienestä sormenliikkeestä kiinni ja joku saattaa kuolla.  
  
Se kuulostaa ja tuntuu pelottavalta, mutta juuri se kiehtoo.)  
  
  
Lily puhuu hiljaisuudesta ja Petuniasta, kuinka hän haluaa nähdä koko maailman ja kävellä Kiinan muurilla, kuinka hän haluaa lentää Atlantin yli ja nähdä New Yorkin. Kuinka hän ei ole koskaan murtanut luitaan tai käynyt oikeassa konsertissa, kuinka hän rakastaa Jim Morrisonin ääntä ja toivoo joskus pääsevänsä naimisiin.  
  
”Kai minä siksi otin Matthew’n.”  
  
James ei osaa puhua paljon. Hän kuuntelee ja lupaa mielessään toteuttaa kaikki ne haaveet. Hän herättäisi Jim Morrisonin kuolleista, jos pystyisi, jotta voisi antaa vain kaikkein parasta.   
  
  
  
Ilta vaihtuu yöksi, pimeys on hiljaista ja kun James painaa Lilyn vasten patjaa, siinä on jotain täydellistä, jotain lopullista, jotain, mistä James ei halua koskaan luopua.  
  
  


*

  
  
Seuraavana aamuna ei tarvitse selitellä. Sirius ottaa Lilyn vastaan olankohautuksella, _kunhan tiedät mihin olet ryhtymässä_ ja asia on sillä pääpiirteittäin selvä. Kyllä he kaikki tietävät, ettei Lily oikeasti tiedä, mihin soppaan on lusikkansa työntämässä, mutta kukaan ei viitsi sanoa sitä ääneen. Lilyn silmissä on kuitenkin epävarmuutta, kun hän nyökkää Siriukselle.   
  
Remus ottaa Lilyn vähän lämpimämmin vastaan, joka on Jamesista melkein outoa. Hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt Remuksen olevan erityisen lämmin ketään kohtaan, mutta jokin loksahtaa Lilyn ja Remuksen välillä saman tien. Se saa Siriuksen varpailleen, James ei jaksa välittää.   
  
Peter kyräilee Lilyä kauempaa, siinä ei ole mitään uutta tai yllättävää. Peter on hitaasti lämpenevä ja ehkä naiskammoinen.   
  
(James huomaa, kuinka Sirius luo useamman pitkän katseen Lilyn vasenta nimetöntä yhä koristavaa sormusta. James itse yrittää olla ajattelematta, kyllä se katoaa jossain vaiheessa.)  
  
  
  
Remuksella on jo seuraava suunnitelma valmiina, kun he kirjautuvat ulos hotellista. Kartassa on punainen ympyrä siinä kohtaa, jonne he aikovat seuraavaksi iskeä, ja viereen kirjoitettu Siriuksen käsialalla 50 000 £. Lilyn metsäsilmiin syttyy innostus ja jännitys, sellainen johon on helppo tarttua.   
  
James tosissaan uskoo, että Lilystä on heille hyötyä. Siinä innossa on jotain, joka saa Jamesin niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn ja ihon tuntumaan sähköiseltä.  
  
Peter katsoo kuitenkin summaa otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Onnistuukohan tuo ikinä?”  
  
Sirius nostaa katseensa niin nopeasti, että Remus ottaa askeleen taaksepäin.  
  
”Ei ole pakko tulla mukaan, jos pelottaa”, Sirius sanoo, ääni on kovaa ja siinä on johtajuutta. Sirius on heille se, johon turvata. Sirius on ensimmäisenä jokaisen idean takana, Sirius on se, josta kukaan heistä ei voi luopua, tai luopuu muuten itsestään. Sirius pitää laumaa kasassa, valaa Peteriin uskoa, pitää Remuksen ruodussa, sitoo Jamesin ryhmään umpisolmuilla.   
  
Peter kohauttaa olkiaan, mutta ei sano enää uudestaan vastaan. Kaikki se, punaisella tussilla piirretyt suunnitelmat ja suuret summat tuntuvat uhkarohkealta vielä silloinkin, kun Remus päättää ajankohdaksi päivämäärän monen kuukauden päästä.   
  
Sirius kääntää katseensa Lilyyn.  
  
”Kai sinä osaat ajaa?” hän kysyy. Lily nyökkää.  
  
”Hyvä, koska olet meillä kuskina”, Sirius sanoo, eikä katso puhuessaan Lilyyn. ” _Vain_ kuskina.”  
  
James tajuaa, ettei Lily tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa. Sirius ei luota Lilyyn, vaikka aluksi onkin antanut ymmärtää, ettei välitä Lilyn liittymisestä mukaan. James puree takahampaansa yhteen, vaikka tietää, ettei hän saa Siriuksen päätä kääntymään. Lilyn on tehtävä se itse, saada Sirius uskomaan itseensä.   
  
Jos Peter on hitaasti lämpenevä, Sirius on ikiroutaa, läpijäässä ja sulamaton. Lähelle ei ole vaikea päästä, mutta siellä pysyminen on. Sirius kyllästyy helposti, hyppii sängystä toiseen ja osoittaa välittämistä kovilla sanoilla ja hankalalla luonteella. James katsoo Lilyä, Lilyä jota hän ei itsekään vielä tunne, ja miettii, onko tästä löytämään itselleen paikan jostain Siriuksen kylmänhohkasta.   
  
  


*

  
  
Pitkiä, hitaasti kylmeneviä viikkoja pakettiautossa, Lily on ilmoittanut kotiin ja Matthew’lle, ettei tule enää takaisin. Jamesin hiukset ovat kasvaneet peittämään niskan ja Sirius saa kuulla Leijonasta.  
  
Se on tiistai, he syövät aamiaista kahvilassa Yorkissa ja silloin televisiossa puhutaan Leijonasta ja Sirius kaataa kahvimukinsa pöydälle, kuumaa valuu reisille ja lattialle. Uutistoimittaja mainitsee ohimennen Siriuksenkin, mutta pääpaino on Leijonan pidätyksessä.  
  
Pidätettynä kahdesta taposta. Seitsemäntoistavuotiaana, pilattuna ja pilanneena.   
  
Siriuksen kädet tärisevät ja jalat ohjaavat ulos. Remus nousee ensimmäisenä, mutta James kiskaisee sen takaisin ja on neljä askelta Siriusta jäljessä ulkona. Sirius sytyttää tupakan ja näyttää samalta kuin viisitoistavuotiaana; kadonneelta, eivätkä tulitikut pysy sormissa. James sytyttää Siriuksen savukkeen, sytyttää itselleenkin ja odottaa sitten Siriuksen sanoja.  
  
”Te tiesitte”, Sirius sanoo, toteaa, ja James nyökkää. Sirius näkee valheista läpi, siksi on helpompi jättää kertomatta. Mutta enää ei Jameskaan voi suojella Siriusta, kun vahinko on jo tapahtunut ja kaikki on tiedossa ja auki.  
  
”Peter ei tiennyt, tietenkään”, hän sanoo. ”Eikä Lily.” Lisäys on turha, Lily ei edes tiedä, kuka Leijona on. Kukaan ei ole kertonut, kukaan ei ole saanut Siriukselta lupaa, eikä kenessäkään ole tarpeeksi uhmaa puhua Leijonasta tietämättömille ilman Siriuksen hyväksyntää.  
  
”Tietenkään ei”, Sirius sanoo, ääni on onttoa ja tunteetonta, kuin jotain puuttuisi, ja puuttuukin. Normaalisti Siriuksen puhuessa Leijonasta tunteet ovat suuria ja vuotavat yli, ovat mustaa ja täynnä rottia sekä raadonsyöjiä. Nyt jäljellä ei ole mitään, vain tyhjyyttä ja hiljaa kytevää epätoivoa. James tuntee olonsa toimettomaksi.  
  
”Parempi sen kai on olla telkien takana kuin missään muualla”, Sirius sanoo, murahtelee sanoja asfaltille. ”Helvetin narkkaripentu.”  
  
James ei osaa kuin myöntää, toivoa, että Leijona selviää hengissä loppuun asti, vain ja ainoastaan Siriuksen takia.   
  
”Voitteko te jäädä jonnekin näille kulmille täksi päiväksi?” Sirius kysyy, vältellen Jamesin katsetta.  
  
”Joo.”  
  
”Hienoa. Älkää turhaan odottako minua ennen kuin huomenaamuksi”, Sirius sanoo, polkee tupakan vasten asfalttia, hakee autosta rahaa ja takin päälleen.  
  
”Pyydänkö Remuksen sinulle mukaan?” James kysyy, vaikka tietää vastauksen, mutta haluaa silti yrittää.  
  
Ja Sirius nauraa hänelle päin naamaa, kylmää ja kovaa. ”Älä turhaan vaivaudu.” Vaikka sanat jäävätkin sanomatta, ääni paljastaa sanomattomatkin; _en jaksa ketään, varsinkaan sitä, aion pistää pääni sekaisin ja hankkia unohduksen tuntemattoman vartalosta_. Ja James antaa sen mennä, sanoo muille vältellen Siriuksen kaivanneen hiukan omaa aikaa, ja välttelee Remuksen katsetta, vaikka tietää sen jääneen kiinni häneen ja kaivavan totuutta ihon alta.  
  
(Joskus totuus vain sattuu liikaa, eikä James halua sirotella merisuolaa avohaavoihin, jotka paljastavat jo luun.)  
  
  


*

  
  
Lilyllä roikkuu Matthew’n sormus kaulakorussa, piilotettuna syvälle paidan alle. Syksy alkaa sateella, painostavan hitailla päivillä, ja pohjoisessa viima puskee ihosta läpi.   
  
Se talo on jo kerran hylätty, oranssit tapetit ovat repaleiset ja pakettiautosta sisään tuodut patjat on asetettu huoneiden keskelle, jossa kylmä ei pääse seinien raoista sisään. Peter haluaa remontoida sen talon, ostaa maalia ja tapetteja, antiikkisia huonekaluja huutokaupasta ja museomaalauksia. Lily hihittää vasten Jamesin kylkeä ja sanoo, että siinä ränsistyneessä talossa on jotain kodikasta ja romanttista. James ei tiedä romantiikasta, kodikkuuskin on kaukana ja suoraan sanottuna hän vihaa sitä.  
  
Käteinen polttelee hänen taskuissaan, hän haluaa oman kodin merenrannalta, hienon auton Transitin tilalle ja vaikka koiran. Oman elämän Lilyn kanssa, ilman sormuksia.   
  
_Vielä yksi keikka ennen elämää_ ; mantra, josta on tullut tapa, yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, jokaisen keikan jälkeen mieleen purjehtiva ajatus, josta James ei osaa päästää irti. Hän on jäänyt koukkuun, jumiin, noidankehään. (Ja silti hän rakastaa jokaista hetkeä.)  
  
  
  
Illat ovat mustia. James kaipaa jotain, mutta ei saa ikävästä kiinni. Hänessä sykkii odotus ja veri on sakeaa. Unissaan hänellä on jotain muuta, ehkä isälleen sopiva, poliisiopistoon itsensä järkännyt, hajuton ja mauton, seinätapetteihin sulautuva, _kunnon poika_. Ja joka aamu hän herää ympärillään sakeaa tupakansavua ja itsensä, perheensä ja yhteiskunnan pettäneitä rikoskumppaneita, eikä hän kuitenkaan, mistään hinnasta, ikinä, vaihtaisi mitään pois.  
  
Ehkä hänellä ei ole enää vanhempia, mutta ei ole kenelläkään muullakaan _Helvetin hylkiöt_ , sanoo Sirius välillä ja nauraa päälle, kuin se oikeasti olisi hauskaa. Ei se ole, mutta kukaan ei jaksa välittää, kun aamiaiseksi he tarjoavat toisilleen viskiä suoraan pullosta ja ajankuluksi näpistävät lähimmästä supermarketista suklaapatukoita ja tennissukkia.  
  
  


*

  
  
Ja he aikovat valloittaa maailman.


	3. Toinen - Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus nostaa katseensa taivaaseen, se on kylmän harmaa ja tasaisen pilviverhon peittämä, hiljainen. Puiden latvat näyttävät ulottuvan taivaaseen asti.

  
_I don’t wanna be your friend  
I wanna kiss your neck_

(Fallingforyou – The 1975)

 

_Tammikuu  
1979_   


  
Remus kaipaa Walesiin. Hän työntää kätensä farkun taskuihin ja sulkee kämmenet nyrkeiksi.   
  
Lily on ilmoitettu kadonneeksi. Sirius halutaan löytää elävänä tai kuolleena, mieluummin elävänä. James, Peter ja Remus ovat edelleen nimettömiä, mutta luokiteltu erittäin vaarallisiksi.  
  
Remus ei ole koskaan kuullut mitään naurettavampaa. Aseen omistaminen ei tee hänestä _erittäin vaarallista_ , se tekee hänestä _varustautuneen_. Remus nostaa katseensa taivaaseen, se on kylmän harmaa ja tasaisen pilviverhon peittämä, hiljainen. Puiden latvat näyttävät ulottuvan taivaaseen asti.  
  
Remus puuskahtaa ja sytyttää tupakan. Hän puree filtterin hampaidensa väliin sytyttäessään, sytkäri raksahtaa ja liekki leimahtaa sinisenä. Jos hän ei kuole siihen, heidän elämäntyyliinsä, hän kuolee johonkin muuhun, tukehtuu tupakansavuun, ehkä Peter vahingossa ampuu hänet hätääntyessään.  
  
Ehkä hänen sydämensä pettää ennen aikojaan, hajoaa paloiksi kylkiluiden väliin ja varisee vatsanpohjaan.  
  
  
Hän on paennut kotoa monesti. Ollessaan neljätoista, hän juoksi pois vain kokeillakseen. Kuusitoistavuotiaana uudestaan, oikeasti. Ja siltä pakomatkalta hän ei ole vieläkään palannut takaisin. Ja nyt hän on joutunut pakenemaan siitä rakennuksesta, jota joutuu paremman puutteessa kutsumaan _kodiksi_ , sillä Lily ja James ovat keskellä seksimaratonia ja jyskyttävät vasten seiniä niin, että koko talo kaikuu. Peter on näyttänyt ahdistuneelta jo päiviä, se huokaisee helpotuksesta joka kerta, kun väliin tulee parin tunnin tauko, mutta näyttää nurkkaan ajetulta eläimeltä, kun se alkaa uudestaan.  
  
Ja kun James ja Lily ovat lopettaneet, Sirius aloittaa. Sen miehen nimi on _Alexander_ , se on vaalea ja pitkä, hyvänäköinen ja kovaääninen sängyssä, pöydillä, seinää vasten, missä ikinä.  
  
Eikä Remuskaan saa enää korviaan suljettua.   
  
Taivaalla ei ole hänelle mitään sanottavaa, vain hyistä jäävettä tarjotakseen. Tupakka kastuu läpimäräksi ennen puolta väliä ja Remuksen sormia pakottaa kylmästä. Hän heittää kastuneen tupakan maahan, se katoaa heinikkoon. Hän rypistää otsaansa taivaalle ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin.   
  
  
Remus on tottunut kestämään kaiken. Hän on kestänyt vanhempiensa avioeron, äidin uuden miehen ja kakaralauman. Hän on ottanut vastaan vanhempiensa pahoinpitelemän Siriuksen ja ottanut kaiken sen tuskan itselleen. Hän on kuunnellut, kuinka Peter on avannut sydäntään hänelle, hän tietää kuinka Peteriä kaduttaa ja pelottaa, kuinka Peter antaisi mitä vain, jotta pääsisi pois sieltä, pääsisi jonnekin, missä hän ei muistaisi, miltä tuntuu osoittaa aseen piippu kohti viattomia ja olla valmiina painamaan liipaisimesta, jos jotain tapahtuu liian nopeasti. Remus on hoitanut ja korjannut Jamesin, joka näkee painajaisia siitä, kuinka hänen isänsä lopulta pidättää hänet ja heidät kaikki, siitä, kuinka elämä loppuu oman isän kautta. Ja Remus kestää sen kaiken, hänet on tehty kestämään, hänet on tehty ruostumattomasta teräksestä ja timantista.  
  
Mutta hän ei kestä kuunnella, kuinka Sirius huokailee seiniin _Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alexanderalexalex_. Hän ei kestä nähdä Siriuksen hymyilevän jollekin pitkälle blondille, jonka vartalosta Sirius on nauttinut jo kuukausia putkeen.  
  
Eikä hän tiedä ketä syyttää. Remus potkii kiviä kävellessään. Ehkä hän ei ole saanut tarpeeksi rakkautta kotona ja nyt kaipaa sitä parhaalta ystävältään, vaikka ei saa?  
  
Ha, ha, haa, hän voisi kirjoittaa runoja. Turha on turhaa, Remus ajattelee, astuu vesilammikkoon ja uppoaa nilkkaa myöten. Kenkä kastuu läpi asti saman tien, hän kiroaa ääneen ja ehkä hän voisi itkeäkin.  
  
  
Pihalla on _Alexanderin_ urheiluauto ja Remus miettii, onko seksi oikeasti niin hyvää, että Alexander alentuu heidän säälittävään kommuuniinsa ja viihtyy siellä monta yötä putkeen.  
  
(Tai onhan se, kyllä Remus tietää. Totta kai Remus tietää.)  
  
Transit on kadonnut, samoin James ja Peter. Ja ruokapöydän ääressä istuvat Lily, Alex ja Sirius, joka on unohtanut laittaa vaatteet päälleen. Tuoksuu kahvi ja haisee hiki ja ruuti, ja Remus ohittaa heidät kaikki, vaikka Lilyn silmissä on avunhuutoja, ja sulkee perässään oven.  
  
Huone on epävirallisesti hänen ja Siriuksen, mutta Sirius vain säilyttää siellä vaatteitaan ja Remus pakenee. Hän heittäytyy patjalle ja painaa kämmenet silmäkuoppiin. Olisi helpompaa vain nukkua kaiken yli ja unohtaa olevansa elossa. Hengittäminen on rankkaa ja kynnys tunnustaa on liian suuri. Rintalastan alle särkee, sisälmykset kelluvat lasinsirpaleissa, seinän läpi kuuluvat äänet särkevät korviin.  
  
Remus kaipaa Walesiin.  
  
  


*

  
  
Remus on opettanut Lilyn ampumaan. Vaikka Sirius on sitä mieltä, ettei Lilystä koskaan tule muuta kuin sängynlämmitin Jamesille, Remus ei pidä riskeistä. Hän opettaa Lilyn ampumaan silloin, kun Sirius on muualla (sängynlämmittimenä Alexanderille), ja pesee ruudinhajun Lilyn sormista ennen kuin Sirius tulee takaisin. Siriuksen päätöksessä pitää Lily _vain kuskina_ , on liikaa riskejä, jos Lily ei osaa luontevasti pitää asetta reisien välissä istuessaan ratin takana.  
  
Revolveri sopii Lilyn käteen kuin valettu. Peltipurkit ovat nopeasti liian helppo kohde viidenkymmenen jalan päästä, liikkuvaan maalitauluun he siirtyvät melko nopeasti.   
  
Remus ymmärtää nopeasti, miksi James pitää Lilystä, ja miksi Peter ei. Lily nauraa epäonnistumisilleen, silmissä tuikkii innostus, keskittyessään Lily puree hampaat alahuuleen ja saa huulipunaa hampaisiinsa. Lily on räiskyvää väriloistoa ja hiipivää tummuutta. Peter ei osaa suhtautua Lilyn temperamenttiin, James suhtautuu liian hyvin.   
  
  
Siriuksesta Remus ei osaa sanoa. Hän ei jaksa ajatella Siriusta, hän tiputtaa Siriuksen ajatuksistaan, eikä välitä vitun vertaa siitä, mitä Sirius ajattelee Lilystä.  
  
(Suoraan sanottuna Remus ei halua mitään muuta, kuin liimata Siriuksen seinään ja itkeä, painaa otsansa vasten Siriuksen olkapäätä ja leikkiä, että heillä on jotain, että heistä voi tulla jotain, että hän ei ole turhaan tuhlannut puolta elämäänsä Siriukseen, ettei hän ole oikeasti vain tyhmä.  
  
Suoraan sanottuna Remus ei halua mitään muuta, kuin viedä Siriuksen kaikilta muilta, varata sen itselleen, antaa ja ottaa ja unohtaa.)  
  
  
  


*

  
  
Aurinko tulee käymään, käsipuolessa roikkuu viisivuotias Keiju, jonka hiukset ovat puoleen selkään ja kirkkaan punaista, liian häikäisevästi kiiltelevää muovista tekohiusta. Sirius on ensimmäisenä niitä vastassa, Remus ei jaksa kiirehtiä pitkin pihaa, hän jää puoliväliin, nojaa ovenkarmiin ja vastaa Lilyn kysyvään ilmeeseen.  
  
”Siriuksen serkku”, hän sanoo lyhyesti ja Lilyn ilme aukeaa vain hiukan. James on mennyt heistä jo ohi ja tervehtii Aurinkoa kuin _omaa_ serkkuaan, joka on Remuksesta naurettavaa. James on tavannut Auringon vain muutaman kerran, siinä missä Remus on välissä asunut Siriuksen kanssa ensin pari kuukautta ensin Auringon, sitten Hydran luona. James ei edes tunne niitä, mutta silti se kuvittelee olevansa enemmän ja tärkeämpi kuin Remus.  
  
Remus menee sisälle, eikä edes viitsi tervehtiä.  
  
  
(Remus pitää Jamesista, pitää oikeasti. Mutta niin pitää myös Sirius ja Remus, Remus jonka Sirius oli ensin, on jäänyt toiseksi. Hän tulee Siriuksen tärkeysjärjestyksessä vasta toisena, jos edes sinä. Joskus Remus leikkii ajatuksella, että lähtisi, lopettaisi ne hommat, jättäisi Siriuksen, Jamesin ja Peterin oman onnensa nojaan ja katsoisi, kuinka kauan kestäisi, ennen kuin he jäisivät kiinni tai itkisivät häntä takaisin, jatkamaan, pelastamaan heidät. Hän on mustasukkainen, totta vitussa hän on, mutta hän on myös niin ylpeä, ettei kehtaa myöntää sitä edes itselleen.)  
  
  
Kaapeissa ei ole kuin viinaa ja muroja, joten heillä ei ole mitään tarjottavaa vierailleen. Remus potkii Keijua pois jaloistaan, sen peruukki on vinossa, eikä Remus keksi muuta kuin työntää Keijun Lilyn syliin ja kadota jonnekin. Hänestä ei ole olemaan sosiaalinen, ei juuri sinä päivänä, ei juuri Auringon kanssa, mutta juuri siihen hän törmää matkallaan ulos.  
  
”Sinun kanssasi minä halusinkin puhua”, Aurinko sanoo hymyillen aivan liian nätisti niihin kasvoihin ja Remus vihaa hetken kaikkea. He menevät vähän pidemmälle pihalle, niin ettei heitä kuulla. Remus sytyttää tupakan ja tarjoaa Auringollekin, joka kieltäytyy. Remus tuhahtaa, hänestä on naurettavan tekopyhää, että Aurinko, joka on sotkenut sirot kätensä vereen ja uponnut kyynärpäitä myöten huumebisneksiin, ei suostu polttamaan yhtä sosiaalista tupakkaa.  
  
”Oletteko te kuulleet mitään Leijonasta?” Aurinko kysyy. Remus pudistaa päätään – ei sen jälkeen, mitä he ovat kuulleet uutisista. ”Minä en uskaltanut edes kysyä Anturajalalta, se ei ole koskaan halunnut puhua Leijonasta, se on vältellyt sitä aina viimeiseen asti.”  
  
”Mmh, parempi olla kysymättä.”  
  
”Anturajalalla on hirveästi… aggressioita Leijonaa kohtaan”, Aurinko sanoo ja kuulostaa surulliselta.  
  
”Tietäisitpä vain”, Remus sanoo, hän ei edes halua kertoa, mitä Auringon hajonneille lautasille oikeasti tapahtui. He olivat sanoneet sen olleen tiskausvahinko ja turhan huolimattoman käsittelyn tuloksia, ja jättäneet kertomatta Osirikselta tulleesta viestistä, jossa kerrottiin Leijonan päättäneen liittyä heihin.  
  
Aurinko laittaa kädet takin taskuihin ja tuijottaa hetken taivaalle.  
  
”Sinulla on minun puhelinnumeroni. Soita, jos kuulette jotain Leijonasta. Mitä vain. En halua kuulla kaikkea televisiosta”, Aurinko sanoo.  
  
”Selvä”, Remus sanoo, yrittää jonkinlaista lupauksesta merkitsevää hymyä.  
  
”Kiitos, Kuutamo”, Aurinko sanoo.  
  
Jossain raakkuu varis.  
  
  
  
Aurinko ei viivy turhan kauan. Ovensuussa, ennen kuin hän ja Keiju lähtevät, kokaiini ja viisikymppinen vaihtavat omistajaa. Remus ei viitsi edes katsoa, hän sanoo heipat Keijulle ja kehuu sen peruukkia.  
  
”Se on lemppari”, sanoo Keiju ja Remus tietää, että hänen täytyy selittää myöhemmin Lilylle. Aurinko ei pidä siitä, kun Keijusta puhutaan muille, Remus ymmärtää sen, mutta jos James ja Lily aikovat jatkaa tasaisin väliajoin naimista, joitain asioita on pakko selittää, vaikka Sirius ei haluaisi, vaikka Aurinko ei haluaisi, _vaikka James ei haluaisi_. Joitain on pakko, eikä Remus jaksa sitä, kun aina joku on ulkopuolinen, vaikkei siihen oikeasti ole tarvetta. (Hän ajattelee huomaamattaan Peteriä, joka on koko päiväksi unohdettu ja joka on liian seinätapettia, että uskaltaisi itse huomauttaa ulkopuoliseksi jäämisestä.)  
  
  
Sinä päivänä, myöhemmin tosin, kun Remus on puhunut Lilyn kanssa leukemiasta ja juonut puoli pulloa vodkaa Peterin kanssa, sosiaalisten taitojen ylläpitämiseksi, Sirius ilmoittaa eronneensa Alexanderista ja kokaiini kiertää.  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
He ovat suunnitelleet seuraavaa isoa keikkaa Siriuksen kanssa. He istuvat lattialla niin kauan, että alaselkää kolottaa ja koko huone on sakean tupakansavun peitossa. Silmiä kirvelee savu ja väsymys, mutta Sirius haluaa aikaistaa ajankohtaa ja Remus on liian väsynyt sanomaan vastaan. He ovat vaihtaneet iskupäivää tiistaista perjantaihin, aikaistavat kahdella viikolla. Se ei ole hyvä idea, tai millään tavalla järkevä, mutta kun Sirius päättää jotain, Remus ei osaakaan sanoa ei.  
  
He ovat saaneet asiat suurin piirtein valmiiksi ja Remus kaipaa hetken rauhaa, hetken hiljaisuutta ennen aseeseen tarttumista, ennen kuin hänen päänsä hajoaa kaikesta ajattelusta, ja hän vain haluaa hetkeksi pois Siriuksen luota. Ja Sirius nousee samaan aikaan hänen kanssaan, tukkii tien, avaa suunsa, kasvoilla ilme jonka Remus tunnistaa enteilevän jotain pahaa.  
  
”Tiedän, mitä olet tehnyt Lilyn kanssa”, Sirius sanoo, nojaa vasten ovenkarmia, ristii kädet rinnalleen, silmissä on tummaa ja syvyyttä. Remus pakottaa äänensä niin tyyneksi kuin vain saa.  
  
”Tiedät varmaan myös miksi.”  
  
Se ei pysäytä Siriusta, se ei saa sitä hetkeksikään sanattomasti, vaan se ruokkii liekkejä, jotka saartavat Remuksen liian nopeasti ja aivan kokonaan.  
  
”Miksi sinä välität Jamesin pikkuhuorasta niin paljon?” Pam, pam, pam, sanat ovat kuin luoteja.  
  
Remus kohottaa kulmiaan. ”Miksi sinä olet niin mustasukkainen Jamesista?”  
  
”Miksi sinä olet niin mustasukkainen minusta?” Sirius kysyy ja Remus tuntee, kuinka vatsasta pohja putoaa, taivas romahtaa, keuhkoista pakenee ilma.  
  
On hiljaista. Sirius katsoo Remusta, Remus katsoo takaisin, ikkunasta paistaa harmaata valoa, eikä Remus osaa muuta kuin paeta paikalta. Hän on loukussa, eikä hän pääse pois. Hän yrittää Siriuksesta ohi, mutta Sirius on edessä, peittää oviaukon ja tarraa käsivarresta, pysäyttää pakomatkan, riuhtaisee Remuksen vasten seinää.  
  
”Tiedätkö”, Sirius sanoo, ääni on hiljainen, vaarallinen, käheä kuiskaus lähelle korvaa. ”Minä en pidä siitä, että sinä uhmaat minua.”  
  
Remus pitää leukansa ylhäällä, hän pakottaa Siriuksen silmät kontaktiin omiensa kanssa.  
  
”En minä uhmaa.”  
  
”Älä valehtele. Sinä tiedät, mitä mieltä minä olen Lilystä, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä Jamesin kanssa.”  
  
”Itse asiassa minä en tiedä, mitä mieltä olet Lilystä”, Remus sanoo hiljaa. Siriuksen kulmat menevät kurttuun, se ei kuitenkaan irrota Remuksen käsivarresta, vaan pitää edelleen kiinni melkein tuskallisen lujaa.  
  
”Miten niin, et tiedä?” Sirius kysyy ja kuulostaa melkein huvittuneelta. ”Miten Remus Lupin, joka helvetti aina tietää kaikesta kaiken ja kaikkia muita paremmin, ei muka tiedä jotain?”  
  
”Helvetti sinusta ikinä tiedä”, Remus sihahtaa.  
  
Ja Sirius päästää irti, tuosta vain. Voima katoaa ja ote irtoaa, Remus jää paikalleen, selkä vasten puuta, selkäranka vasten ovenkarmia. Sirius astuu askeleen, ja ennen kuin Remus ehtii kunnolla ajatella, hän puolestaan runnoo Siriuksen vasten seinää. Jokin kolahtaa, ehkä Siriuksen pää vasten paneelia, ehkä Remuksen sydän vasten kylkiluita. Hän painaa huulensa vasten Siriuksen suuta ja se on kaikkea muuta kuin kaunista tai hellää. Se on väkivaltaista ja pakko.   
  
Siriuksen nyrkit puristuvat kiinni Remuksen paidanhelmaan, Remus ei saa henkeä. Hän puree Siriusta huulesta ja sitten jättää sen vain siihen ja silloin hän pakenee paikalta.  
  
  
  
  
Autossa Lily katsoo häntä liian tietävänä, silmät ovat pistävää vihreätä ja Remuksen on pakko kääntää katseensa. Hän ei halua kysymyksiä, hän ei halua kuulla iänikuista mitä teidän välillänne oikein tapahtuu, koska Remus ei itsekään tiedä. Hän vetää naamion kasvoilleen ennen kuin Lily ehtii sanoa mitään. Hän ottaa revolverin ja heittää kiväärin Peterille, joka ottaa sen vastaan.  
  
Remuksen on vaikea tunnistaa muita. Jamesin silmät ovat pehmeää ruskeaa, Siriuksen kovaa harmaata, Peterin pelästynyttä sinistä, Lilyn päättäväistä vihreää. Hänen omat silmänsä ovat ehkä täynnä vain tyhjää ja latteita värejä, ne eivät ole samanlaiset, paljonpuhuvat, kuten muiden. James vilkaisee nopeasti Lilyyn, ehkä silmissä on silloin huolta ja jännitystä, kuka tietää. Sirius ei osoita minkäänlaisia tunteita, tuhahtaa vain itsekseen, eikä Remus jaksa ajatella.  
  
”Mennään”, Sirius murahtaa ja sen jälkeen ei kukaan hetkeen edes hengitä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Peter pitelee paikallaan kassavirkailijaa, vaalea nainen nyyhkyttää vatsallaan, kasvot kohti lattiaa. Remuksen vasen käsi tärisee, mutta oikea on vakaa ja pitää revolverin piippua osoitettuna vaalean, väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan olleen siviilimiehen selkää. James ja Sirius ovat jossain, haalimassa kokoon rahasummaa, jonka pitäisi muuttaa heidän elämänsä lopullisesti.  
  
Sekunnit ovat liian pitkiä. Joku huutaa. Mies liikahtaa ja Remus painaa liipaisimesta.  
  
Luoti menee läpi selästä, tulee ulos etupuolelta ja katoaa seinään; mies kaatuu kasvot edellä maahan ja jää siihen. Lisää huutoa. Peter karjahtaa kaikkia olemaan hiljaa, sen ääni on vakaa ja pelottava.  
  
Etäältä kuuluu sireenejä ja samalla hetkellä Sirius ja James ovat tulleet takaisin. Sireenit lähenevät, Sirius katsoo kaksi sekuntia Remusta silmiin ja silloin Remus näkee jotain, mitä ei tunnista, jotain mitä hän voi uskoa näkevänsä; hän näkee tunnetta, hän näkee piilotettuja painajaisia, hän näkee levottomuutta ja paniikkia. Ja sitten se on poissa, Sirius potkaisee maahan makaamaan jäänyttä miestä, jonka veri tahraa lattian.   
  
  
He marssivat ulos pankista. Ja ulos tullessaan Sirius vetää naamion pois ja paljastaa kasvonsa. Hän katsoo suoraan heitä kohti tulevia poliiseja, joku virkapukuinen juoksee heitä kohti ja Sirius ampuu ilmaan.   
  
  


*

  
  
Seuraavana päivänä uutisissa ilmoitetaan siitä, kuinka Sirius on, edelleen, etsintäkuulutettu ja mukana on myös kuva ja _lähes varmaa tietoa_. Mainitaan sukulaissuhteista, kerrotaan siitä, kuinka Gamma on Siriuksen serkku ja murhaaja ja kuinka koko se helvetin suku on mukana ties missä. Käytetään sanaa _mafia_ , ja Sirius nauraa ääneen, iskee Remuksen käteen kymppitonnin, ja vapaan käden hän asettaa Remuksen niskan taakse ja suutelee.  
  
Suutelee, vaikka siinä on kaikki paikalla ja vaikka Remus yrittää työntää sitä pois. Hän on tappanut miehen, eikä hän tarvitse hellyyttä tai seksiä; hän tarvitsee kylvyn ja neljätoista tuntia unta, ehkä raskaan, unohduksen tuovan humalan. Hän ei halua vereen tahrittua rahaa, hetken ajan hän haluaa oikeasti lopettaa kaiken ja vain ja ainoastaan itsensä takia. Hän pelkää, mitä tapahtuu, jos hän jatkaa.  
  
Hän tappaa liian helposti, hän on liian vaarallinen ehkä jopa heille kaikille.  
  
Ja sen sijaan, että hän tekisi oikeasti mitään, hän suutelee Siriusta takaisin ja kuulee, kuinka James sanoo jotain muka nasevaa Lilylle ja kuinka Peter naurahtelee hermostuneesti. Mutta onko se kenellekään mikään yllätys, siinä hetkessä mikään? Tuskin. James tietää kaiken jo entuudestaan, helvetin urkkija. Peter on juossut James kintereillä jo niin kauan, että varmasti tietää. Ja Lilyä oikeasti kiinnostaa, joten Lilykin tietää. Ehkä ainoa, joka ei oikeasti tiedä, on Remus itse, ja siinä on jotain äärimmäisen ironista. Mutta sen sijaan, että hän ajattelisi sitä yhtään enempää, hän antaa periksi ja puristaa rahoja käsissään samalla kun Siriuksen kieli tunkee väkisin hänen suuhunsa.   
  
  
  
Remuksen vartalo on jäykkä ja kipeä seksin jäljiltä, Sirius nukkuu liian rauhallisesti ja Remus tajuaa, kuinka hänen on vaikea olla. Kun hän sulkee silmänsä, hän näkee hitaasti tuntemattoman miehen alle leviävän verilammikon. Veri on tummaa ja sakeaa ja liikkuu hitaasti, liian hitaasti ja samalla liian nopeasti. Elämä on naurettavan helppoa lopettaa, Remus ajattelee ja toivoo, että voisi kelata aikaa taaksepäin. Samalla hän tajuaa, että hänen on otettava siitä kaikki ilo ja suru irti. Hänen täytyy tehdä parhaansa, mitä ikinä hän tekee. Sen hän on jo tehnyt, mutta vielä suuremmassa mittakaavassa.  
  
Hän voisi alkaa sarjamurhaajaksi, nyt kun hän on aloittanut. Hän voisi valita uhreikseen valkoihoisia keksi-ikäisiä miehiä. Miksi? Miksi ei? (Tai ehkä mustatukkaisia, harmaasilmäisiä, itsekeskeisiä kusipäitä, kuten Sirius.)  
  
Hän voisi, jos haluaisi, tappaa Siriuksen, ja ajatuksessa on jotain kiihottavaa, jotain hullua ja jotain pelottavaa. Remuksen kädet tärisevät, kun hän miettii, miltä Sirius näyttäisi, jos elämä katoaisi sen suonista ja valuisi samalla tavalla lattiaan kuin sen miehen pankissa.   
  
Remus melkein nauraa. Hän on ehkä sekoamassa. Hän ei kestä itseään, hän ei kestä Siriusta, hän ei halua sitä rahaa ja ehkä hän haluaa ottaa kaiken sen rahan ja karata jonnekin pois.   
  
Sirius kääntää kylkeä Remuksen vieressä. Sillä on olkapäässä Remuksen hampaanjäljet ja Remuksen on vaikea olla koskettamatta. Hän painaa sormensa vasten Siriuksen ihoa ja hengittää syvään, sisään ja ulos, uudestaan ja uudestaan, kunnes sydän ei enää hakkaa paniikissa, vaan rauhoittuu ja antaa Remukselle aikaa ajatella uudestaan.  
  
Hänen elämänsä ei ole koskaan ennen ollut paremmalla tolalla. Hänellä on melkein kaikkea, mitä hän on koskaan halunnut. Hänellä on katto päänsä päällä, hänellä ei enää ole äitiä, eikä puolikkaita pikkusisaruksia. Hänellä on, jollain tasolla, ystäviä. Hänellä on, yhä edelleen, Sirius, ja se on melkein kokonaan hänen omansa. Hänellä on rahaa. Heillä on kaapeissa viinaa ja muroja. Ja mitä muuta sitä nuori ihminen tarvitsisi elääkseen? Remus nauraa ääneen.  
  
Hän on oikeasti menettämässä järkensä, sekoamassa, valmista kauraa, mielisairaala-ainesta. Hän on ehkä tehnyt sitä liian kauan, ja nyt hän ei enää voi tehdä sitä. Ehkä miehen tappaminen on haavoittanut häntä enemmän, kuin hän olisi koskaan arvannut. Ehkä hänen kuuluisi vain antaa periksi ja _lopettaa_.   
  
Sirius avaa silmänsä, Remus ei ole aivan varma, onko se oikeasti nukkunutkaan. Sen uniset kulmakarvat kurtistuvat, kun se katsoo Remukseen.  
  
”Mikä nyt?” Sirius kysyy, kuin se olisi oikeasti kiinnostunut, kuin se oikeasti välittäisi. Siinä on jotain, joka saa Remuksen sydämen takomaan uudestaan niin lujaa, että hän pelkää sen, itsensä, hajoavan sen voimasta. Hän on _liian heikko_ siihen.  
  
”Ei mikään”, Remus sanoo, leikkii hymyilevänsä. Ja sitten Sirius nousee ylös, nousee istumaan ja katsoo Remusta silmiin aivan liian kauan ja liian tiiviisti. Ja vaikka Sirius ei sano mitään, Remus avaa oman suunsa ja vastaa.  
  
”Minä tapoin miehen”, Remus sanoo, ääni on hiljainen, liian haavoittuvainen, liikaa liikaa liikaa.  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoo, kohauttaa olkiaan, kuin sillä ei olisi mitään väliä. ”Minä tapoin Deltan kaksi vuotta sitten. Vaikka se on melkein sukua.”  
  
Remus ei tiedä mitä sanoa, hän on tiennyt Deltasta, mutta he eivät ole puhuneet siitä. Delta, Gamman aviomies, _Rodolfus Lestrange_. Siriuksen nimeä ei koskaan käytetty missään, Delta oli kuollut omiensa käsistä ja poliisit ovat edelleen vain onnellisia siitä, että he pääsivät Deltasta eroon, eikä kenenkään tarvinnut tahrata omia käsiään.   
  
”Mutta Delta on eri asia”, Remus sanoo. Delta on eri asia, Delta on yksi niistä, joiden takia Sirius joutui kärsimään, ennen kuin karkasi. Delta on yksi niistä, jotka ovat jättäneet Siriukseen arpia. Delta on _syyllinen_.   
  
”Ei ole”, Sirius vastaa. ”Kuollut, aivan samalla tavalla kuin se toinenkin. Kuolleita ne ovat molemmat, eikä sille voi enää mitään. Sitä paitsi, se oli vahinko, eikö ollutkin?”  
  
 _Vahinko_. Remuksen tekee mieli pudistaa päätään, kieltää. Hän teki sen tahallaan, se oli hänellä harkinnassa ja hän päätti painaa liipaisimesta. Hän päätti, hän ampui, ei se ollut vahinko. Vahinko on se, kun astuu kadulla makaavan kastemadon päälle, kun on liian keskittynyt katsomaan kadun toisella puolella kävelevää miestä. Vahinko on se, kun jättää ajattelematta ja kaataa teetä pitkin pöytää. Vahinko on se, kun rakastuu parhaaseen ystäväänsä.  
  
Mutta Siriuksen katse on kiihkeä, ja Remuksen on vaikea sanoa ei. Hän nyökkää. _Se oli vahinko._ Ja Sirius hymyilee, lyhyesti, suutelee, pitkään.   
  
  
_Se oli vahinko._  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Peter on ollut pahalla tuulella, säikky ja hermostunut. Remus on katsonut sitä kauempaa, odottanut, koska se antaa periksi. Mutta mitään ei tapahdu ja pian Peter on taas oma itsensä ja pian enemmän kuin oma itsensä. Peter on jotain muuta kuin Peter, siitä on tullut maaninen, kuin jokin olisi ottanut Peterin valtaansa. Se suunnittelee, kuinka haluaa joskus olla _miljonääri_ ja ehkä pelastaa lapsia Afrikassa, antaa kaikki miljoonansa köyhille. James nauraa sille päin naamaa, mutta edes se ei tunnu pysäyttävän Peterin kiihkoa. Se saa siitä lisää voimaa, se suunnittelee ja Remus pelkää, että ylikierrokset polttavat pian jonkin sulakkeen Peterin päässä ja siitä tulee vihannes.   
  
Sirius ei tunnu välittävän. Sirius kohauttelee hartioitaan ja on kuin ei edes huomaisi, kuinka Peter ostaa käteisellä Ferrarin.  
  
”Ihan hieno auto”, sanoo Sirius ja Remus ei enää tiedä, kenen pään hän haluaa lyödä vasten betoniseinää; Peterin vai Siriuksen.   
  
”Toivottavasti se lähtee sinne Afrikkaan”, Sirius sanoo vielä. Remus tuntee, kuinka hänen jaksamisensa Siriusta kohtaan on vaakalaudalla, ja lopulta ei enää edes yritä puhua sille. Hän antaa olla ja polttaa tupakkaa ketjussa omassa huoneessaan.  
  
  
Remus miettii pois muuttamista. Hän haluaa jonnekin, missä hänellä on omaa rauhaa. Jonnekin, missä hänen ei tarvitse kuunnella, kuinka James ja Lily ovat ärsyttävän rakastuneita. Hän haluaa jonnekin pois Peterin maanisuuden tieltä ja jonnekin, missä hänen ei tarvitse jaksaa Siriusta ja Siriuksen mielialaheittelyjä. Hän ehkä rakastaa sitä, Siriusta, mutta hän ei suurimmaksi osaksi aikaa jaksa olla sen kanssa missään tekemisissä. Hän haluaa varmistaa, että Sirius on kunnossa, mutta on muitakin, jotka voivat tehdä sen.   
  
Ja hän sanoo siitä ohimennen Jamesille. Kuinka mukavaa olisi, jos olisi _oma kämppä_ , jossa olla. Ja James näyttää hetken vaikealta ja sanoo sitten, että on miettinyt aivan samaa. He voisivat muuttaa Lilyn kanssa jonnekin, jossa he saavat olla yhdessä. James mutisee jotain, joka kuulostaa kihloilta ja Remuksen on vaikea olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”Vai niin”, hän sanoo.   
  
”Ja olen aika varma, ettei mene kauankaan, kun Peterkin muuttaa jonnekin pois”, James sanoo ja nyt asiat menevät oikeasti vaikeiksi. Remus puree huultaan. Yksinäinen Sirius on se kaikkein vaarallisin.  
  
”Voithan sitä tietenkin pyytää sitä muuttamaan sinun kanssasi?” James ehdottaa, puhuu seinille. Remus nauraa ääneen, _et usko tuohon itsekään_.   
  
”Kyllä Sirius ehkä pärjää”, James sanoo. ”Leijona on telkien takana, ei siitä ole hankkiutumaan kovin suuriin ongelmiin. Ja se kuitenkin on se ainoa syy, jonka takia Sirius voisi alkaa riehua.”  
  
Remuksen on pakko myöntää, että James on oikeassa, mutta samalla jonnekin syvälle pistää. Jos hän tekisi jotain tyhmää, jäisi kiinni tai kuolisi, Sirius tuskin edes huomaisi. Hänessä ei ehkä ole tarpeeksi välitettävää, toisin kuin Leijonassa. Remus ei kuitenkaan anna itselleen lupaa jäädä siihen roikkumaan, vaan hän päättää, yhdessä Jamesin kanssa, että on aika itsenäistyä. Ja jos joku, Sirius, ei pärjää yksin, sille on aina ovet auki missä vain. Kyllä sille aina jostain löytyy paikka.  
  
  
  
Sirius ei ota sitä hyvin. Itse asiassa, Sirius ei ota sitä ollenkaan. Sirius kieltäytyy kuuntelemasta, lopettaa puhumisen, ei ole enää kenenkään kanssa yhtäkkiä puheväleissä. James sanoo Siriuksen käyttäytyvän kuin typerä pikkulapsi ja Remuksen on purtava posken sisäpintaa, ettei sano jotain, jonka jälkeen kukaan ei enää puhuisi kenellekään.   
  
Mutta hän muuttaa silti. Hän on ensimmäinen. Hänellä ei ole paljon tavaraa, vain vaatteita, kaksi pulloa vodkaa, rahaa. Siinä se, ja hän on soittaa itselleen taksin, jolla hän pääsee keskustaan. Asunnon hän on löytänyt Walesista. Sieltä, minne hän lupasi, ettei koskaan enää palaa, mutta jota on kuitenkin koko ajan ikävöinyt kuin hullu. Ehkä se on ainoa oikea paikka, jonne hän oikeasti kuuluu.  
  
Hän lähettää Siriukselle postikortin, sen taakse on kirjoitettu osoite ja puhelinnumero, hän allekirjoittaa sen Kuutamona ja osoittaa sen Anturajalalle. Ne ovat vanhoja nimiä, joita he ovat käyttäneet vain ja ainoastaan, jotta heillä olisi jotain, jolla tehdä Osiris ja Isis naurunalaiseksi. Niin tyhmiä nimiä, etteivät edes he voi käyttää niitä tosissaan, mutta toisinaan niistä on hyötyä. (Silloin, kun Siriuksen päästä luvataan palkkiota ja Remuksella on ansioluettelossaan tappo.)  
  
Sirius ei koskaan vastaa hänen postikorttiinsa. Sen sijaan menee kolme kuukautta ja Sirius tulee käymään hänen luonaan. Remus ei meinaa avata ovea, hän ei ole varma, mitä siitä tulee, jos hän päästää Siriuksen sisään, mutta lopulta hänen korvansa eivät enää kestä ovikellon pirinää ja hän avaa oven.  
  
Sirius on leikannut tukkansa, takaa niin lyhyeksi, ettei siitä saa enää kiinni. Iho on ruskettunut. Sirius iskee Remuksen käteen postikortin, se on Kuubasta. Remus nauraa, Sirius virnistää ja ennen kuin ovi on kunnolla edes kiinni, Remuksen sormet harovat Siriuksen liian lyhyttä tukkaa ja hänen on vaikea pysyä pystyssä, kun jossain kuohuu valtamerten voimalla.   
  
  
Sirius on Kuubassa nainut paljon, miehiä ja naisia, lähinnä miehiä, niin se kertoo ja lupaa näyttää kaikki uudet temput, jotka se vanha koira on oppinut. Remus pyörittää sille silmiään, jättää jälkiä kaulaan ja korvan taakse, olkapäihin. Sellaisina hetkinä Remuksen on vaikea muistaa, että   
  
hän on tappanut miehen,  
  
Sirius on yksi Britannian etsityimmistä henkilöistä,  
  
Leijona on päässyt vapaaksi,  
  
Peteristä ei ole liian pitkään aikaan kuulunut mitään ja  
  
James ja Lily ovat menneet salassa naimisiin.  
  
  
Sen sijaan hän vain muistaa sen, miltä Sirius tuntuu häntä vasten ja kuinka paljon hän on jossain alitajuntansa perukoilla ikävöinyt Siriusta ja sen harmaita silmiä ja veren tahrimia käsiä. Ehkä hän sanoo sen Siriukselle, mutta myös Sirius sanoo paljon asioita, jotka Remus tajuaa unohtaa ennen kuin ne jäävät hänen mieleensä ja pilaavat häneltä ehkä koko elämän. Remus unohtaa yksityiskohdat ja muistaa vain, että sinä päivänä hän ja Sirius tekevät jonkinlaisen sovinnon ja rauhan, ja naivat toisiaan, kunnes lihakset tärisevät holtittomasti ja seinänaapuri valittaa liiasta metelistä.  
  
  
Ja kun Sirius ehdottaa myöhemmin uutta, suurenluokan keikkaa, Remus ei kieltäydy.


	4. Kolmas - Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja hänen on hetken ajan helppo olla, hän on melkein rauhallinen, hän saa kunnolla henkeä ja hän on elossa. (Ehkä se on rakkautta.)

  
_I’m sorry but I’d rather be getting high  
than watching my family die  
exaggerate and you and I_

(Me – The 1975)

 

_Syyskuu  
1979_   


  
Sinä päivänä, kun Leijona täyttää kymmenen, Sirius tajuaa, että hän on menettänyt sen. Ei ole enää sitä pientä poikaa, vaan jotain muuta. Tai pieni se on edelleen, mutta jotain on pielessä ja Sirius ei enää ole tärkein. Ja kun Sirius joutuu koulussa piilottamaan mustelmiaan, Leijona saa mukaansa suuren lounaslaatikon ja Isis kirjoittaa Leijonalle lappuja, kuin oikea äiti.   
  
Sirius ei normaalisti ajattele niitä asioita, mutta silloin kun talo on hiljainen, ne palaavat hänen mieleensä ja jättävät hänet rikkinäiseksi ja tyhjäksi. Ja ne pelkät kuoret juovat itsensä humalaan ja laittavat pään sekaisin milloin milläkin.  
  
Leijona on Siriukselle liikaa. Hän haluaisi olla ajattelematta, mutta hän ei pääse Leijonasta eroon. Hän haluaisi, ja hän on yrittänyt, mutta Leijona on ja pysyy.   
  
”Vitun idiootti”, Sirius mutisee jostain humalan läpi ja lupaa mielessään, että joskus hän saa Leijonan takaisin ja joskus he ovat niin kuin heidän kuuluisikin olla – poissa Osiriksen valvovan silmän alta, onnellisia nuoria, joilla on oikea elämä, eikä yhtään poliisia kannoillaan. Sen jälkeen, kun Leijona pääsi vapaaksi (tai karkasi, Sirius ei oikeasti edes tiedä, eikä välttämättä edes halua tietää), hän ei ole kuullut Leijonasta mitään. Hän on yrittänyt etsiä, hän on kuunnellut uutisia ja lukenut lehtiä, hän on kysynyt Auringolta, hän on kysynyt Kuninkaalta, hän on melkein ottanut salaa yhteyttä Gammaan, johonkin, joka ehkä voisi tietää, mitä Leijonalle kuuluu ja onko Leijona enää edes hengissä.  
  
Sirius tarvitsee tietoa, sillä epätietoisuus raastaa ja repii, eikä Sirius jaksa enää.   
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius matkustaa Walesiin. Siitä on tullut tapa, hän istuu junaan joka viikko ja matkustaa Remuksen luokse. Miksi? Kun hän itsekin tietäisi. Hän ei _tiedä_ ja välillä hän on sen takia vihainen itselleen. Onko hän niin heikko, ettei hänestä ole olemaan yksin? Tarvitseeko hän oikeasti Remusta johonkin? Tuskin. Hän ei tarvitse ketään.   
  
Mutta yksinäisyys painaa ja painostaa ja Sirius pelkää mielenterveytensä puolesta, ja Remus on jotain, joka saa hänet hetkeksi rauhoittumaan, jotain, joka saa hänet tuntemaan olevansa elossa. Hän ei ehkä koskaan tule sanomaan sitä Remukselle ääneen, ei hänestä ole sanoihin. Hän on aina tehnyt ennemmin kuin sanonut. Sellainen hän on ollut aina. Hän on purrut hampaat yhteen ja jälkeenpäin iskenyt ritsalla hajalle ikkunoita, tuoreiden mustelmien jäykistäessä liikkeittä.   
  
Remuksen kotikadun päässä Sirius on hetken hiljaa, hetken yksin. Hän polttaa tupakan, sitten toisen. Hän miettii hetken, miettii kääntyykö takaisin. Hän harkitsee sitä jokainen kerta. Mutta aina hän lopulta talloo tupakantumpin katukivetykseen ja kävelee ne muutamat kymmenet metrit ja soittaa ovikelloa.   
  
Joskus he naivat. Joskus he juovat teetä. Joskus he vetävät kokaiinia. Joskus heroiinia. Joskus he suunnittelevat Isoa Keikkaa. Joskus Sirius vain makaa yksin Remuksen sängyssä, kun Remus on jossain muualla.  
  
Sirius ei oikeasti edes tiedä, mitä Remus tekee. Käykö Remus töissä? Se kuulostaa epäuskottavalta. Onko Remuksella tyttöystävä? Sille Sirius nauraa ääneen.  
  
Remus rakastaa häntä. Yritti se mitä tahansa, se rakastaa häntä, ja Sirius tietää sen, koska heikkoina hetkinä Remus saattaa sanoa sen ääneen ja myöhemmin leikkiä, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Mutta Sirius tietää, että se on siellä. Hän näkee sen joskus Remuksen ilmeestä, silmistä, tavasta, jolla se piirtää etusormella kuvioita Siriuksen selkään.   
  
Sirius ei tiedä mitä ajatella siitä. Hän ei ole koskaan rakastanut ketään.  
  
(Ehkä Leijonaa, mutta Leijona ei ole enää hänen, joten hän ei voi laskea Leijonaa mukaan. Leijonaa ei ole enää. On vain Remus.)  
  
 _Mutta etkö sinä rakasta vanhempiasi? Jokainen rakastaa vanhempiaan_ , sanoo joku joskus ja Sirius nauraa ääneen, nauraa niin kauan ja niin lujaa, että kylkiluihin koskee. Hän nauraa ja ehkä itkee, mutta sellainen hän on. Hän ei rakasta vanhempiaan.  
  
 _Ei minulla ole vanhempia_ , hän sanoo. Jotkut kysyvät, mutta jotkut tietävät ja pysyvät hiljaa, eivätkä koskaan enää ota asiaa esille. Ja se on oikein, sillä Siriuksella ei ole mitään selitettävää. Ei edes silloin, kun joku kysyy arvista hänen selässään, reisissään, missä vain, silloinkaan hän   
ei ole tilivelvollinen kenellekään. Jotkut tietävät, ja he osaavat olla hiljaa.  
  
(Mutta kuka oikeasti tietää, Sirius miettii jonain päivänä ja katsoo Remusta, joka nukkuu levottomasti hänen vieressään. Leijona tietää, totta kai Leijona tietää. Ja Remus tietää, koska Remus on ollut aina siellä, aina paikalla, aina valmiina olemaan Siriukselle tukena. Kaikkea sitä, mitä Sirius ei koskaan ole ollut Remukselle takaisin.)  
  
  
  
Joskus, kun yksinäisyys on liikaa, Sirius menee käymään Lilyn ja Jamesin luona. Se on yleensä kamalaa. Niiden koti on kuin suoraan jostain huonekalukuvastosta, jossa kaikki on täydellistä ja valkoista ja tahratonta. James ja Lily asuvat maalla, kaukana kaikesta. Siriuksesta tuntuu, että James on ottanut itselleen liikaa vapauksia, liikaa aikuisuutta, liikaa vastuuta.  
  
Ne miettivät lapsia, Sirius tajuaa, kun talossa yksi huone on tyhjä ja pastellivärein sisustettu. Lapsia, Sirius ajattelee ja hänen tekee mieli oksentaa. Vaikka hän tietää, että James on eri asia kuin Osiris ja Lily on eri asia kuin Isis ja tuskin niiden lapsetkaan ovat kuin Leijona. Mutta silti Siriuksesta tuntuu, kuin James pettäisi hänet, unohtaisi jotain tärkeää ja antaisi asioiden tapahtua. Tietenkään James ei tajua, James harvoin tajuaa mitään.  
  
Lily sen sijaan, Lily tajuaa. Lily, helvetin kaunis ja täydellinen Lily, jonka James on ottanut ja nostanut kaiken muun yläpuolelle. Lily, josta Remuskin on pitänyt enemmän kuin on normaalia. Lily, jolle Sirius on pikkuhiljaa lämmennyt. Hän ei suostu sanomaan sitä Lilylle itselleen, mutta Lily on tehnyt hyvää hänen Jamesilleen. Lily on rauhoittanut Jamesia, lopettanut käsien tärinän ja saanut sen asettumaan paikoilleen. Sirius ei jaksa sitä, että Jamesin pää kuhisee ajatuksia niin, että se kuuluu naapurikylään asti, mutta enää se ei kuhisekaan, vaan tilalle on tullut rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta.  
  
Sirius on alkanut kutsua Lilya Timanttikyyhkyksi. Lilyllä on tietynlaista tervettä rahanahneutta ja kaikki siinä on vain rauhaa ja rakkautta, tyyneyttä. Jotain sellaista, jota muilla Siriuksen tuntemilla naisilla ei ole. Ehkä Auringolla, mutta Aurinko peittää sen hyvin ja on yleensä kaikkea muuta kuin rauhallinen. Aurinko on _rauhoittunut_ , mutta vasta Keijun ja Keijun sairauden jälkeen.   
  
Sirius ei jaksa ajatella niitä enää.  
  
Sen sijaan hän ajattelee Lilyä. Lilyssä on edelleen jotain, mitä hän vihaa välillä niin lujaa, että sieluun sattuu, mutta suurimmaksi osaksi hän on Lilystä onnellinen. Onnellinen siitä, että James on löytänyt sen ja ottanut omakseen. Sirius haluaa muistuttaa Lilylle siitä joskus, kuinka James ei viikkoihin puhunut muusta kuin Lilystä ja Lilyn pisamista. Sirius ei edes huomaa niitä pisamia, hän ei näe silmissä muuta kuin tavallista vihreää ja hiuksetkin ovat aivan tavalliset, punasävyiset ja ihan normaalit. Sellaiset, joihin Sirius ei jaksa hukkua.  
  
(Mutta Sirius ei huku silmiin. Hän hukkuu alkoholiin, hän hukkuu omaan itseensä, hän hukkuu ruudintuoksuun ja adrenaliiniin, hän hukkuu.)  
  
  
Timanttikyyhky ja Sarvihaara, Sirius on ylpeä niistä kahdesta ja ehkä hän jonain päivä on tarpeeksi aikuinen, että voisi sanoa sen ääneen.   
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius ja Remus ovat suunnitelleen Isoa Keikkaa ja kuukausia. He ovat saaneet Lilyn ja Jamesin mukaan, mutta Peteristä he eivät ole kuulleet aivan liian pitkään aikaan mitään. Kun Sirius kysyy, Remus ei muista edes kuukautta, jona Peter olisi viimeksi ollut heihin jossain yhteydessä.  
  
”Ehkä se oikeasti lähti sinne Afrikkaan”, Remus ehdottaa ja ehdotus on hyvin lattea ja täynnä epäuskoa. Sirius pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Ehkä se on paennut jonnekin rotankoloon ja käyttää rahojaan vain pikaruokaan”, Sirius sanoo, koska siihen hän uskoo ennemmin kuin mihinkään Afrikkaan. Peterillä ei ole tarpeeksi selkärankaa lähteä Afrikkaan.  
  
”Mutta otetaanko me se mukaan, jos saadaan se kiinni?” Remus kysyy.  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan. ”On siitä ennenkin ollut hyötyä”, hän sanoo, sillä se on totuus. He ovat selvinneet monesta pinteestä Peterin avulla, vaikka välillä se ei olekaan kuin vain edessä. Peteristä Sirius ei ole koskaan oppinut pitämään. Peter on hänelle kuin koiranpaskaa kengänpohjalla, epämiellyttävää ja vaikeaa puhdistaa, sillä vaikka massan saa irti, jäljelle jää silti haju.   
  
”Ehkä se löytyy jostain”, Remus sanoo ja kuulostaa aika epäuskoiselta. Sirius ei voi kuin toivoa, hän ei luota Peteriin tarpeeksi, että antaisi sen olla liian kauan yksinään. Se saattaa keksiä mitä vain, eikä Sirius ole valmis _mihin vain_.   
  
”Laita pois nuo”, Sirius sanoo ja nyökkää suunnitelmia kohti. Hän ei jaksa enää ajatella ja jokin Remuksessa on sinä päivänä turhan seksikästä vain paikallaan istumiseen. Hän ei jaksa ajatella Peteriä, hän ei jaksa ajatella loogisia suunnitelmia, hän haluaa vain Remusta ja sen hän aikoo ottaa.  
  
Koska Sirius saa aina kaiken, mitä haluaa, hän saa Remuksen nopeasti alasti ja alleen ja hetken ajan hän ei ajattele mitään muuta, kuin Remuksen ääntä huokailemassa hänen nimeään pitkin korvakäytäviä. Ja hänen on hetken ajan helppo olla, hän on melkein rauhallinen, hän saa kunnolla henkeä ja hän on _elossa_. (Ehkä se on rakkautta.)  
  
  
Jälkeenpäin Sirius päättää, että hänen on pakko muuttaa pois siitä talonrotiskosta, jättää se vaikka asevarastoksi tai joksikin, mutta asumaan hän ei sinne enää halua mennä. Hän tökkii Remuksen hereille.  
  
”Otatko minut tänne joksikin aikaa?” hän kysyy, katsoen ehkä ohi Remuksesta. Remus näyttää hetken järkyttyneeltä (ehkä _se_ on rakkautta), kunnes saa itsensä kerättyä.  
  
”Otan.”  
  
Ja se on pieni sana, mutta Sirius tajuaa, että siinä on sisällä paljon enemmän, kuin se antaa ymmärtää. Myös Remus tajuaa, varmasti tajuaa, sillä Remus tajuaa aina kaiken. Eikä se tunnu pahalta, se tuntuu lähes turvalliselta.  
  
  


*

  
  
Sinä päivänä, kun Sirius vihdoin kuulee Leijonasta, hän tajuaa, että on _oikeasti_ menettänyt sen. Se on tavallinen päivä, se on viikko ennen joulua, Walesissa sataa vettä ja Remus keittää teetä kuin mikäkin kotivaimo, ja silloin soi puhelin. Remus rypistää otsaansa ja Sirius pelästyy niin, että on kompastua jalkoihinsa.  
  
He ovat juuri puhuneet Lilyn ja Jamesin kanssa. Peter ei tiedä heidän numeroaan.  
  
Ja Sirius tajuaa, kuka soittaa. Hän kiirehtii puhelimelle ennen kuin Remus ehtii edes liikahtaa ja kun hän nostaa kuulokkeen korvalleen, hänen suunsa kuivuu.  
  
” _Sirius_ ”, sanoo matala, ivallinen ääni linjalla ja kylmät väreet kiipeävät pitkin Siriuksen niskaa.  
  
”Isä”, Sirius vastaa kireästi ja kuulee, kuinka Remus pudottaa teekupin lattialle. Se särkyy osuessaan keittiönlattiaan. Sirius sulkee silmänsä, hengittää nopeasti sisään ja ulos, uudestaan, uudestaan, eikä Osiris sano toisessa päässä mitään.   
  
” _Tiedät varmasti jo, miksi soitan_ ”, Osiris sanoo lopulta, äänessä on kaikkia niitä sävyjä, joita Sirius vihaa. Hänen tekee mieli paiskata luuri kiinni ja paeta jonnekin, takaisin metsään, ehkä koko maasta. Hän ei halua käydä sitä keskustelua, mutta silti hän pakottaa ääneensä tyyneyttä.  
  
”Suoraan sanottuna, en”, hän sanoo, vaikka hänellä on aavistus. Isis? Ei Osiris soittaisi hänelle Isiksestä, Isis ja Sirius eivät ole olleet väleissä sen jälkeen kun Sirius syntyi. Aurinko? Gamma? Ei, ei, ei, _eieiei_. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jää se, josta Sirius ei suostu uskomaan.  
  
” _Tiedät varmasti, että jos minä tiedän sinun ja sinun, ah, kumppanisi numeron_ ”, Osiris sanoo, venytellen ja hitaasti, Sirius näkee mielessään sen ilmeen, kun se puhuu, ” _niin myös virkavalta tietää._ ”  
  
”Olen tietoinen”, Sirius sanoo. Hän on arvannut sen jo, eikä hän tarvitse Osirista kertomaan.   
  
Linja on pitkään hiljainen. Sirius ehtii jo hetken toivoa, että puhelu on sillä selvä, eikä Osiriksella oikeasti ole hänelle mitään sanottavaa. Mutta;   
  
  
” _Leijona on kuollut._ ”  
  
  
Siinä, seistessään Remuksen asunnon, heidän asuntonsa, eteisessä, hänen elämältään putoaa pohja. Hänen Leijonansa, hänen _veljensä_ , hänen Reguluksensa. Siriusta oksettaa. Hän sulkee puhelun, laittaa luurin paikoilleen, hänen eleensä ovat rauhallisia, tyhjiä, elottomia. Hän kuulee Remuksen sanovan jotain, mutta ääni kuuluu jostain kaukaa.  
  
 _Hänen Reguluksensa._   
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius on kuusivuotias, kun Isis ensimmäisen kerran lyö häntä. Se sattuu, se sattuu pieneen lapseen paljon enemmän kuin polkupyörällä kaatuminen asfaltille. Se sattuu niin paljon, että Sirius pelkää kuolevansa.   
  
Silloin Regulus tulee nukkumaan hänen viereensä, painaa pienen vartalonsa vasten Siriuksen omaa, kiertää lohduttavat kätensä Siriuksen ympärille ja antaa Siriuksen itkeä muutaman pitkän minuutin vasten olkapäätään. Ja koko sen ajan Sirius on vihainen itselleen, koska se menee väärin päin, eikä Reguluksen kuulu olla siinä tilanteessa.    
  
  
Myöhemmin Sirius tottuu siihen. Kun Isis on humalassa, Isis lyö. Kun Isis löytää Siriuksen saman pullon suulla, Isis lyö. Ja Sirius tottuu, hän kasvattaa itselleen ihon, joka on tehty panssarista. Hän ei välitä mustelmista, hän jaksaa uhota edelleen.  
  
Ja kun on tarpeeksi vanha ja Osiris ehdottaa _perheyritykseen liittymistä_ , Sirius nauraa, sylkee päin isänsä kasvoja ja juoksee ulos. Sinä iltana hän tapaa ensimmäisen kerran Jamesin.  
  
  
Remuksen Sirius tapaa jo paljon aikaisemmin. Se on kevättä, aurinko paistaa kirkkaana ja Remuksen hiukset ovat vaaleat ja pörröiset. Joku siinä pojassa, jonka housut ovat pussittuneet polvista, on jotain, joka saa Siriuksen istumaan pojan viereen ja esittelemään itsensä.   
  
Ja hän oppii asioita. Remusta kiinnostaa musiikki, Remuksella on ainakin viisitoista sisarusta, joista yksikään ei ole oikeasti veli tai sisko, Remus pitää matematiikasta ja Sirius vihaa sitä. He puhuvat asioista, joista aivan normaalit pienet pojat puhuvat. Asioista, jotka lopulta solmivat heidät yhteen.   
  
  
Menee kolme viikkoa ja he tekevät verivalan. Se on typerää ja haavaan kämmenessä sattuu ja kirvelee. Mutta silti Sirius ottaa Remuksen käden omaansa ja painaa kämmenet vastakkain, laittaa sormensa Remuksen sormien lomaan ja lupaa, että _sata kesää ja sata talvea, eivätkä he jätä toisiaan pulaan_.   
  
Samana päivänä Sirius menettää Reguluksen ensimmäisen kerran. Koska Siriuksella on jotain muuta, jotain uutta, jotain jännittävämpää kuin uhmasilmäinen pikkuveli, jonka muoviautot ovat aina joka paikassa tiellä.   
  
(Sirius ei syytä Remusta, hän syyttää itseään. Silti hän joskus painaa sormensa vasten kämmenen arpea ja kiroaa kaikkea, Remuksen ja sen typerän valan, kaiken paskan, Reguluksen ja vanhempansa, hän kiroaa ja kiroaa ja lopulta juo itsensä humalaan ja unohtaa hetkeksi, miten eletään.)  
  
  
Lopulta Sirius antaa periksi. Siihen menee aikaa. Mutta Remus karkaa ensin, ja Siriuksen on helppo mennä perässä. Remuksella on kotona liian vähän tilaa, liian vähän kaikkea, liian paljon ihmisiä, liian, liian, liian. Siriuksella ei ole kotona mitään, hänellä ei ole kotia, eikä hän jaksa olla siellä, missä hän on vain kokeiluversio, huonompi ja jokaisella tavalla väärin.   
  
Joten he menevät Auringon luokse, koska Aurinko on sillä hetkellä ainoa, jonka Sirius saa päähänsä ja Aurinko ottaa heidät vastaan. Aurinko on leveää hymyä ja uusi äiti, ja ottaa kaksi kuusitoistavuotiasta poikaa luokseen ilman suurempia kysymyksiä. Koska Aurinko on kokenut sen kaiken saman.   
  
Auringon aviomies, Kuningas, Ted Tonks, on hetken aikaa Siriuksesta liian kiltti, liian avoin ja aivan liikaa, sellainen jota Siriuksen on vaikea olla sen kanssa, mutta se menee ohi ja pian hän on sitä mieltä, että ottaisi Auringon ja Kuninkaan mieluummin vanhemmikseen, mieluummin kuin omat vanhempansa.  
  
Ja Remus pitää heistä myös, joka on Siriuksesta melkein tärkeämpää kuin hänen oma viihtyvyytensä.  
  
  
Ja kun he ovat olleen tarpeeksi kauan Auringon ja Kuninkaan luona, Hydra ehdottaa, että he menisivät hänen luokseen. Ja he asuvat Hydran luona niin kauan, kunnes Hydra murhataan Siriuksen silmien edessä, hänen oman isänsä kädestä.   
  
(” _Tällaista elämä on_ ”, sanoo Orisis ja Sirius huutaa ja riehuu niin kauan, että Osiris päästää irti ja sillä hetkellä he molemmat ymmärtävät, ettei heidän välillään oleva sukulaissuhde ole mitään muuta kuin pakollinen paha, josta kumpikin mieluummin irrottautuisi.)  
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius keskittää kaiken energiansa, kaiken aivotyöskentelynsä, kaiken, vain ja ainoastaan seuraavaan keikkaan. Hän ei puhu Remukselle, ellei ole pakko, ja hän välttelee Jamesin katsetta. He saavat Peterin kiinni. Se on _oikeasti_ ollut Afrikassa, mutta ei pelastamassa lapsia, vaan ottamassa lomaa siitä kaikesta. Sirius nauraa sille, ilkeästi ja välittämättä siitä, mahtaakohan johonkin sattua hänen käyttäytymisensä.  
  
 _Häneen sattuu_ ja hänelle on _aivan vitun se ja sama_ sattuuko johonkin muuhunkin. Kaikki yhden ja yksi kaikkien puolesta, niinhän, niinhän? Sirius mieluummin jakaa tuskaa ympärilleen, kuin yrittää olla toisille mieliksi.   
  
He hiovat ideaa, he suunnittelevat ja Sirius saa muut suhtautumaan siihen niin, että se tarkoittaa kaikille jotain lopullista. Hän sanoo Peterille, salaa kaikilta muilta, että hän antaa Peterille luvan lähteä, jos Peter hoitaa vielä sen yhden keikan kunnialla loppuun, eikä pilaa mitään. Ja silloin hän saa Peteriinkin jotain intoa, jonkinlaista pakonomaista onnistumisen tahtoa.   
  
Jamesille hän lupaa lomaa. Lilystä voi tulla jotain suurta, jos kaikki menee hyvin. Hän lupaa ja Sirius pitää lupauksensa.   
  
(Remukselle hän ei lupaa mitään. Mutta öisin, kun Remus jo nukkuu, hän painautuu vasten sen vartaloa ja hengittää vasten niskaa ja miettii, kuinka erilaista elämä olisi, jos he kummatkin olisivat _kunnossa_ ja jos heillä kummallakin olisi ollut kunnolliset perheet. Jos he olivat aivan tavallisia kaksikymppisiä nuoria, joilla on edessä vain koko elämä, ei mahdollista vankeustuomiota tai mitä ikinä. Jos he eivät olisi niin, mitä he olisivat. Ja Sirius miettii, haluaisiko hän olla silloin siinä, ja vahingossa hänen on melkein pakko todeta, että _kylläkylläkyllä_ , hän haluaisi niin kovin.)  
  
Kukaan ei puhu Leijonasta. Itse asiassa kukaan ei puhu Leijonasta enää koskaan ja sen vain annetaan olla sitä, mitä se on – kuollut. Koska kuollut on kuollut, eikä sille voi tehdä mitään. Sirius nauraa useammin ja polttaa enemmän tupakkaa, ehkä niin kauan, että lopulta jostain, kaikkialta, menee tunto, eikä hänestä jää jäljelle kuin tupakansavuista sakkaa oluttuopin pohjalle.   
  
_Tällaista elämä on._  
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius on varma, että satatuhatta ei ole liikaa. Hän hiljentää vastaväitteet katseellaan, hän ei aio keskustella asiasta. Jos he menevät Lontooseen, jos he aikovat ryöstää pankin Lontoosta, he tähtäävät silloin isoihin lukemiin. Ja hän kaipaa sitä, miltä vastaryöstetty käteinen tuntuu hänen käsissään, miltä setelit tuoksuvat, hän kaipaa kuolemanpelkoa ja jännitystä.  
  
Koska enää hänellä ei ole niistä mitään. Hänellä on tyhjiä taskuja ja nurkissa pyöriviä pennyjä, hänellä ei ole pelkotiloja eikä hän välitä siitä, kuoleeko hän seuraavan kerran, kun astuu ulos Jamesin valkoisesta pakettiautosta.   
  
  
Ajatukset Siriuksen päässä ovat suttuisia ja sekavia, hän ei saa kaikista itsekään kiinni. Ja kun hän yrittää selittää ajatuksiaan auki, hänen suustaan tipahtelee vain kiihtyneitä tavuja, joista hän ei saa itsekään selvää. Hän käy ylikierroksilla, hän on romahtamispisteessä. Kun hän sulkee silmänsä, hän näkee kuvia Leijonasta, ja ne vievät häneltä yöunet. Sirius ei edes muista, koska hän olisi viimeksi nukkunut oikeasti, niin että sitä saattoi kutsua nukkumiseksi. Nukkumisen sijaan hän kävelee ympyrää ja suunnittelee, suunnittelee, suunnittelee ja täyttyy jollain hullulla raivolla.   
  
Hänen hengityksensä on pinnallista ja tiheää, kuin saaliseläimellä.  
  
  
”Rauhoitu”, sanoo Remus joskus, sen ääni on aika lattea, eikä siinä ole käskynhäivääkään.  
  
”Ei tästä rauhallisemmaksi voi enää mennä”, Sirius sanoo.   
  
Remuskin on päästänyt irti, jättänyt Siriuksen yksin, yksin, yksin. Vaikka Sirius edelleen pyörii sen nurkissa, kuin ne pennyt, hän on enemmän yksin kuin siinä paskatalossa keskellä ei mitään. Se, että hän on yksin Remuksen kanssa, on äkkiä pahin mahdollinen yksinäisyys, jonka hän voi vaan keksiä. Se on yksinäisyyttä, joka saa hänet varpailleen, se kasvattaa hänessä vihaa ja aggressiota.   
  
Ja sitä kestää ja kestää. Se kestää adventtien yli ja säälittävään ensilumeen asti. Se kestää niin kauan, että joululaulut alkavat kuulostaa Siriuksen päässä kaikki samalta ja se kestää ja kestää ja kestää ja Sirius on kuin sumussa.  
  
 _Että sellainen joulu_ , hän ajattelee huomaamattaan, ehkä katkerana.   
  
  
(Ja kaiken lisäksi James ilmoittaa joulupäivänä, että Lily on raskaana ja he saavat lapsen ja ne ovat niin vitun onnellisia siitä. Siriusta pyydetään heti kummisedäksi, jollekin syntymättömälle. Siinä on jotain, mitä Sirius ei voi ymmärtää.  
  
Ja vittu _lapsi_.)  
  
  
  
Menee aika kauan, viikkoja, ennen kuin Remus oikeasti ottaa itseään niskasta kiinni ja tekee jotain. Sirius pystyy melkein kuulemaan sen hetken, kun Remuksen sisällä jokin naksahtaa ja se marssii huoneesta toiseen ja on _se Remus_ , jonka Sirius on alun perin ottanut itselleen.  
  
Se Remus on tarkkoja suunnitelmia, teräväreunaisia tunteita, kannen alla kiehuvaa uhmaa, päättäväisyyttä, _hillitty kaaos_. Ja Sirius tajuaa, että hän on kaivannut _sitä_.  
  
”Voisitko lopettaa”, Remus sanoo, nimenomaan sanoo, ei pyydä. Ääni on kaikkea muuta kuin lattea. Siriuksen tekee mieli sanoa asioita. _Lopetan, jos nait minua niin kovaa kuin lähtee. Lopetan, jos annat kaiken. Lopetan, jos tuot Leijonan takaisin_. Sen sijaan hän painaa selkänsä vasten seinää ja katsoo Remusta ja kai hän näkee siinä sitä samaa, jota silloin sata kesää, sata talvea sitten. Koska jokin saa hänet ajattelemaan;  
  
 _älä mene,  
  
jää, jää, jää._  
  
  
Mitä hän sanoo sitten lopun kaiken, on: ”Ehkä pitäisi.”  
  
Suuria valheita laitettuina pieniin sanoihin, mutta sellainen Sirius on. Hän valehtelee helposti, toiset näkevät niistä läpi, toiset eivät, ja jotkut eivät koskaan usko, mitä Sirius sanoo. Remus näkee läpi, se on kuunnellut Siriuksen valheita jo niin kauan, että se tunnistaa sellaisen helpommin kuin kukaan muu. Jostain syystä Sirius on siitä ylpeä, kuinka hän onkaan onnistunut löytämään sellaisen. Remus vitun Lupin, ja kukahan heidätkin on päättänyt yhdistää?  
  
”Minä en kohta enää tiedä, mitä teen sinun kanssasi”, Remus sanoo ja äänessä on eri sävyjä; on ärtymystä ja epätoivoa ja _ehkä se on rakkautta_. Ja hetken Sirius miettii, että hän voisi antaa kaiken pois, hän voisi vaihtaa elämänsä tarkoittamana vain _remusremusremusta_ ja hän voisi ryhdistäytyä ja hän voisi, voisi ja voisi.  
  
Ja Siriuksen tekee mieli vastata: _älä tee mitään_ ja _tee kaikki mitä ikinä keksit_. Sen sijaan hän sanoo: ”En minäkään.” Ja se on tietenkin, taas, valhe, ja samaan aikaan ei ole, eikä Sirius tiedä enää itsekään, mikä on totta ja mikä ei. Faktojen riviin laittaminen on liian raskasta, eikä hänestä ole siihen.   
  
Ja hetken näyttää siltä, ettei Remuskaan tiedä, kunnes se sitten tulee vain lähelle. Tulee vain ja kiertää kätensä Siriuksen ympärille ja jollain tasolla se on melkein absurdia. Se on uudenlaista läheisyyttä, eikä Sirius osaa vastata mihinkään niin spontaaniin. Eikä hänen tarvitsekaan, koska Remus irrottaa melko nopeasti ja tilanne on sillä ohi. Se jättää Siriuksen tuntemaan olonsa vaikeaksi, hämmentyneeksi, jotain positiivisuuden ja negatiivisuuden väliltä, eikä hän oikein tiedä itsekään mitä.   
  
  


*

  
  
Lontoo on harmaa ja ruuhkainen. Pistooli polttaa Siriuksen povitaskussa. Hän on syyllinen jo ennen kuin on edes tehnyt mitään.  
  
Kahden korttelin päässä odottavat James ja Lily. Peter on mennyt asioimaan pankkiin. Remus odottaa vielä autossa. Siriuksella on kova luotto siihen, heihin. Se tulee olemaan heidän suurin, parhain ryöstönsä koskaan. Ehkä se jää viimeiseksi. Sirius on laskenut sen varaan – hän ehkä haluaa sen olevan viimeinen. Sen jälkeen hänellä on niin paljon rahaa, että hän voisi huoletta muuttaa jonnekin oikeasti kauas. Hän voisi muuttaa Amerikkaan. Hän voisi vaihtaa nimensä, kasvonsa, kaiken. Hänestä tulisi jotain muuta.  
  
Hän pyyhkisi Leijonan muiston mielestään ja hän aloittaisi aivan alusta. Hän aloittaisi niin alusta, että sitä voisi kutsua uudelleensyntymiseksi. Hän ei muistaisi siinä, uudessa elämässään, enää ketään. Hän unohtaisi Jamesin ja Lilyn, sen niiden lapsen. Hän unohtaisi Peterin ja tekisi sen lähes mielellään. Hän ei muistaisi perhettään. Hän unohtaisi Remuksen. Eikä hän päästäisi ketään takaisin elämäänsä, vaan ottaisi sen omiin käsiinsä ja hän myisi jokaisen aseensa pois.   
  
Ja jopa vielä astuessaan pankkiin, hän uskoo siihen, että sen jälkeen kaikki on mahdollista.  
  
Mikään  
ei kuitenkaan  
mene suunnitelmien mukaan.  
  
  
Kaikesta suunnittelusta huolimatta, kaikista unettomista öistä huolimatta, kaikesta varmuudesta huolimatta, kaikki menee väärin. Lily ampuu siviiliä jalkaan, Remus ampuu toista siviiliä olkapäähän. _Peter tappaa poliisin_. James ja Sirius ovat _liian hitaita_. Kaikki hajoaa käsiin ja saalis säälittävän pieni.  
  
12 765 puntaa ja kuollut poliisi.  
  
”Kaksi ja puoli tonnia per naama”, Sirius mutisee itsekseen, ja sen ymmärtäminen on kuin isku vasten kasvoja. Hän ei ole koskaan epäonnistunut missään niin pahasti. Hän ei ole koskaan ensin uskonut itseensä, heihin, niin lujaa, ja sitten epäonnistunut niin.  
  
Autossa on hiljaista. Lilyn kädet tärisevät, kun se sytyttää, raskaudestaan huolimatta, tupakan ja Peter näyttää siltä, että on saamassa jonkinasteisen hermoromahduksen. Sirius ei voi syyttää kumpaakaan. Remus on rauhallinen, tyyni järvi, se käärii Peterille marisätkää ja näyttää siltä, kuin sitä ei koskaan harmittaisi mikään.  
  
Voi olla, että se oikeasti onkin ihan kunnossa. Ehkä se ei välitä, että he ovat menettäneet otteensa. Lily on nyt oikeasti joutunut käyttämään asetta. Sirius on sen kanssa ihan okei, mutta Lily oli siinä tilanteessa pitkä punainen tukka auki, kasvot näkyvillä, joku heistä varmaan huusi sen nimeä, vahingossa ääneen. He ehkä lukevat Lilystä huomenna lehdissä.  
  
Tai ehkä heitä seurataan silläkin hetkellä ja he joutuvat kaikki telkien taakse.  
  
Ajatus aiheuttaa pakokauhua ja Siriuksen on vaikea hengittää, hänen keuhkoissaan on vettä ja tyhjiö ja molemmat samaan aikaan. Hän käskee James pysäyttää, ja hän hyppää ulos autosta ennen kuin James on edes painanut jarrua. Polvet osuvat maahan, ranne päästää ikävän rusahduksen, multainen maa maistuu kamalalta suussa. Ehkä hän vuotaa verta, suoraan sanottuna hän ei tiedä tai välitä tai välitä tai välitä tai välitä.  
  
  
Ja Siriuksen pää ei kestä. Hän on kaksikymmentävuotias ja hetken hän on vihainen itselleen siitä, että jätti pistoolin autoon. Hän haluaa humalaan, hän haluaa päänsä niin sekaisin kuin se on vain mahdollista saada, hän haluaa _jonnekin pois_ , eivätkä edes uudet mantereet ehkä enää auta.  
  
Mutta kun Remus tulee lähelle, kiertää kätensä hänen ympärilleen, Sirius melkein vahingossa tarrautuu siihen kiinni kuin hukkuva pelastusrenkaaseen (ja jollain tasolla Remus kai on juuri sitä – pelastusrengas, hukkuvan miehen viimeinen mahdollisuus saada elämänreunasta kiinni ja selviytyä), ja ensimmäisen kerran moneen vuoteen, hän itkee.   
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius jää Remuksen luokse, vaikka haluaisi sanoa itsensä irti siitä talosta, siitä _suhteesta_ , niistä tunteista. Hän jää, koska kaikesta huolimatta, hän on liian heikko jättämään, eikä hän kestä itseään, mitään, yksin. Hän jää ja hän pysyy. Se tuntuu luovuttamiselta, samalla joltain uudenlaiselta rohkeudelta, tai tyhmyydeltä, jota Sirius ei ole vielä kokeillut. Hän näkee Remuksessa, yhä useammin, sen vaaleatukkaisen pojan _sadan kesän ja sadan talven takaa_ , ja hän muistaa uudestaan ja uudestaan, miksi hän on siellä. Omasta tahdostaan, siksi.  
  
Ja vaikka Leijona ei koskaan katoakaan, hetkittäin Siriuksen on helpompi hengittää, hän nukkuu aina välillä, hänen naurustaan katoaa kylmyys ja katkeruus. Ja ehkä se on Remuksen ansiota. Ehkä.   
  
He eivät puhu siitä Remuksen kanssa. Se vain on, samalla tavalla kuin Leijona ei ole. Ja kumpikin vain antaa olla, antaa sen tapahtua, välttelee kysymyksiä.   
  
  
(Ehkä se, he, on itsestäänselvyys. _Ehkä se on rakkautta_.)


	5. Neljäs - Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter toivoo, että se puu kaatuisi hänen päälleen ja lopettaisi, vahingossa, sen kaiken. Sitten hänestä uutisoitaisiin; Peter Piskulan, puun tappama poliisintappaja. Puu tekisi sen uudelleen.

  
_And if you think you’re helping me  
don’t think I’m helping you_

(Head.Cars.Bending – The 1975)

  
  


_Toukokuu  
1980_

  
Peter ei muista aikaa, jolloin hänen kätensä olivat vakaat. Enää ne eivät ole, ne tärisevät, eivätkä anna Peterille hetken rauhaa. Ne ovat pettäneet hänet, niin kuin niin monet muutkin.   
  
Peter käärii itselleen tupakkaa, kaivaa tulitikut takin taskusta, sytyttää sätkän ja miettii, miltä tuntuisi kuolla. Siitä on tullut päässä jatkuvasti pyörivä ajatus, jotain, mistä Peter ei pääse eroon. Ei sen jälkeen, kun hänestä ja vahinkolaukauksesta tuli kuuluisia. Hän, Peter Piskulan, poliisintappaja. Hän on nyt vaarallinen. Hänestä uskotaan, että hän _tekisi sen uudelleen silmänräpäyksessä_. Hänelle on luvassa pitkä tuomio, jos hän koskaan jää kiinni.  
  
Sirius on luvannut, ettei hän jää.   
  
Sirius on krooninen valehtelija.   
  
Peter potkii kengänkärjellään hiekkaa, se rahisee kuin hänen hengityksensä vaikeina päivinä. Vaikeita päiviä on nykyään enemmän kuin helppoja. Hänen elämästään on tullut vaikeaa; hän on jatkuvassa paossa ja hänen keuhkonsa aikovat antaa periksi ennen kuin hän itse ehtii. Ehkä se on lohduttavaa, ehkä se on ironista. Puussa raakkuu varis ja Peter toivoo, että se puu kaatuisi hänen päälleen ja lopettaisi, vahingossa, sen kaiken. Sitten hänestä uutisoitaisiin; Peter Piskulan, puun tappama poliisintappaja. Puu tekisi sen uudelleen.   
  
  
  
Peter on toivonut elämänsä aikana monia asioita. Hän on toivonut, että saisi ystäviä. Hän saikin, melkein. (Enää hän ei vain tiedä, ovatko ne oikeasti hänen ystäviään, vai vain ihmisiä, joiden kanssa hän on, välillä melkein pakon sanelemanakin.) Hän on toivonut, että voisi joskus pelastaa jonkun. Sitä hän ei ole koskaan tehnyt, eikä tule tekemään. Kukaan ei luota häneen tarpeeksi, että hänestä voisi tulla kenenkään silmissä pelastajaa. Hän on vain Peter, jaloissa pyörivä, aina tiellä, Peter. Hän on toivonut, että hän pääsisi matkustelemaan. Ensin vain ympäri Britanniaa, sitten Eurooppaa, Amerikkaa, Afrikkaa. Britannian hän on nähnyt jo, monta kertaa, ehkä jokaisen mahdollisen kolkan. Afrikan hän on nähnyt. Tai hän näki Marokon, mutta se on _Afrikkaa_. Eurooppaa hän ei ole nähnyt, Aasiaan hänellä ei riitä rahkeet. Amerikka tuntuu liian kaukaiselta ja hänen tuurillaan lentokone putoaisi Atlantin yllä ja hänestä tulisi kalanruokaa. Peter, purkkiruokaa suoraan korallilta.   
  
Joskus Peter toivoo, ettei olisi koskaan toivonut mitään. Hän toivoo, että hän olisi vain Peter. Nykyään hän on paljon muuta kuin vain Peter. Hän haluaisi olla se Peter, joka on nimetty J.M. Berryn Peter Panin mukaan. Hän haluaisi olla se Peter, joka ei halua koskaan kasvaa aikuiseksi, kuten Pan. Mutta nyt hän on aikuinen ja se on kamalaa.   
  
  
Peter polkee sätkän hiekkaan, työntää tärisevät kädet taskuunsa ja nojaa seinään.   
  
Peter Piskulan, poliisintappaja.   
  
  


*

  
  
Peter on huono ihmisten kanssa. Hän katsoo sivusta, kuinka Lily menee naimisiin, kuinka Lilyn vatsa kasvaa vauvan myötä. Hän katsoo sivusta, kuinka Sirius ja Remus lopettavat kiertämisen ja pysähtyvät ja kai saavat jonkinlaisen päätöksen siihen monen vuoden soutamiseen ja huopaamiseen. Hän katsoo sivusta, kuinka maailma hänen ympärillään kulkee eteenpäin, ja hän itse pysyy paikallaan.  
  
Aika kulkee takaperin, kiihdyttää välillä eteen niin lujaa, ettei Peter pysy perässä. Vuodenajat sotkeutuvat toisiinsa, itseensä, talvi kevät kesä syksy kevät syksy kesä talvi syksysyksysyksy KEVÄT. Säätilojen vaihtelut saavat Peterin hengästymään, hän sulkee silmänsä auringolta ja ikkunaverhot pakkaselta. Hän joutuu tarkistamaan päivämäärän sanomalehdistä ja viikonpäivän kuuntelemalla radiota niin kauan, että joku sen mainitsee.   
  
  
Lilyn lapsen laskettu aika on heinäkuun toiseksi viimeisellä viikolla. Peter ei ole edes onnitellut ja hän tuntee olevansa huono ihminen. Sitten hän muistaa, että kun on viimeksi nähnyt Lilyä, hän tappoi miehen. Tappajana hän ei ehkä edes saa onnitella uuden elämän syntymisestä, vaan hänen täytyy vain pysyä hiljaa ja alkaa käsitellä elämää erilaisesta näkökulmasta. (Hänen täytyy lopettaa ajattelu. Mutta kuivunut veri ei irtoa käsistä edes juuriharjalla.)  
  
Hän uskoo, että Lily on loistava äiti.   
  
Lilystä tulee loistava äiti. Peter pystyy näkemään Lilyn silmistä jotain sellaista äidillistä. Jotain sellaista, mitä hän itse kaipaa.  
  
  
Peter ei ole nähnyt äitiään vuosiin. Isäänsä hän ei ole koskaan tuntenutkaan. Hänellä on aina vain ollut äiti, ja nyt ei enää edes sitä. Hän on pettänyt äitinsä luottamuksen. Hän on luvannut soittaa, hän ei ole koskaan soittanut. Hän on lähettänyt jokaisen keikan jälkeen kymmenen prosenttia omasta osuudestaan äidilleen, niin kuin kunnon pojan kuuluukin, mutta hän ei ole saanut minkäänlaista vastausta takaisin. Hän on ottanut sen, pettymyksen, vastaan hymyillen, vaikka sisällä myrskyää ja riehuu tunteita syövä monsteri. Se on jo melkein syönyt Peterin ontoksi, mutta edelleen se nappaa kiinni aina vain uudesta tunteesta ja vie senkin mukanaan. Monsterille ei kelpaa yksinäisyys, ahdistus, käsien tärinä. Se vie mukanaan vain ilon ja onnentunteen, helpotuksen ja rauhan.   
  
(Peter ei enää osaa hymyillä kassaneideille. Sen sijaan hän tuijottaa jonnekin naisten ohi ja ahdistuu liian lähellä seuraavana jonossa seisovasta henkilöstä.)  
  
  
Ehkä Lilyn puolesta Peter tuntee hetken ajan jonkinlaista onnea, mutta se katoaa nopeasti. Se on hetkellinen muistutus siitä, kuinka elämässä on paljon hyvää ja kuinka auringon valo siivilöityy läpi seinän halkeamista. Vaikka Peter ei pidäkään lapsista, hän on minuutin tai kaksi onnellinen, siitä huolimatta, ja hän palaa halusta nähdä, millaisen uuden ihmisen Lily saa aikaan.   
  
  


*

  
  
Peter ostaa uuden auton ja Sirius kysyy: millä rahalla? Peter ei itsekään tiedä. Edellinen auto hänellä on säilössä, hän ei koskaan aja sillä (Remus on kieltänyt ja jostain syystä Peterin on helppo uskoa Remusta). Tuskin hän ajaa tätä uuttakaan. Mutta hän ostaa sen silti, koska hän voi. Ja hän miettii tosissaan sitä Eurooppaa.  
  
”Ranskaan tai Italiaan”, Peter sanoo Remukselle, joka katsoo häneen hetken ilmeettömästi ja kääntyy sitten takaisin sanomalehtensä puoleen.  
  
”Vai niin.”  
  
”Tai Itävaltaan. Saksaan. Ehkä kaikkialle.”  
  
Remus ei sano mitään ja Peter ottaa sen hyväksyntänä. Vaikka hän ei sitä tarvitsekaan, hyväksyntää. Hän on aikuinen, hän ei ole tilivelvollinen kenellekään siitä, mitä tekee tai jättää tekemättä. Hän on kaiken lisäksi lainsuojaton – hänestä hänen kuuluu lähteä matkustamaan ja ottaa kaikki ilo irti ja nauttia vapaudesta niin kauan kun hänellä sitä on. Ja Remuksen äkkiä sulkeutunut ilme ei häntä estä. Ei edes Sirius, jonka kädet menevät tiukasti puuskaan, kun se kuulee sivusta Peterin suunnitelmia.  
  
”Autoja ja lomamatkoja”, Sirius sanoo. ”Melkein voisi kuvitella, että sinulla on sivussa joku muukin bisnes.”  
  
”Ei ole”, Peter sanoo, uhmakkaasti, mutta rehellisesti. Hän on vain järkevämpi rahankäyttäjä kuin Sirius. Peter ei käytä rahojaan viinaan ja huumeisiin, hän ei kaipaa kokoaikaista humalaa. Hän pärjää hyvin ilmankin ja hänen ei tee edes tiukkaa. Sirius sen sijaan, Sirius on liian hajalla, että voisi kestää itseään ilman humalaa. Ja se on surullista.   
  
Ehkä Siriukselle Remuskin on vain yksi päihde kaikkien muiden keskellä. Ehkä, mistä Peter voisi tietää, Peter ei puhu heidän kanssaan niistä. Peter ei itse asiassa ole pitkään aikaan puhunut heidän kanssaan yhtään mistään. Mutta sellaista se on ollut jo pidemmän aikaa. Vika on ehkä hänessä, ehkä muissa, mitä väliä, sillä   
  
hän lähtee Itävaltaan.   
  
  


*

  
  
Peter kadottaa ajankulun ja kun hän palaa takaisin kotiin (siihen maahan, joka hänelle on ilmoitettu, jopa väärennetyssä, passissa kotimaaksi), Lily on synnyttänyt poikavauvan. Peter ei näe siinä lapsessa mitään muuta kuin Lilyn silmät, kirkkaan vihreät jo heti alussa. Eikä Peter voi ymmärtää, miten elämä toimii.  
  
Toisena hetkenä kuolema on ainoa asia, joka häntä ympäröi. Ja seuraavaksi hän pitää sylissään pientä vauvaa, ja hetken ajan kaikki muu tuntuu turhalta.   
  
Sirius on jostain syystä _kummisetä_ , mutta Peter lupaa Lilylle, että pitää mahdollisimman hyvin huolta siitä pienestä ihmisestä. Lily hymyilee hänelle ja Peterin on helppo hymyillä takaisin.  
  
  


*

  
  
Peter makaa sängyssään neljättä tuntia hereillä. On keskipäivä, mutta hän ei aio nousta sängystä. Hän katsoo kattoon, kasettisoitin soittaa The Whota ja ikkunasta paistaa kai aurinko. Lattialla on tupakantumppeja ja kahvikuppeja, tyhjiä viinapulloja. Peterin silmien takana tykyttää särky, joka ei katoa edes särkylääkkeillä. Se on ja pysyy, _ehkä migreeniä_ ehdottaa Lily, _ehkä krapula_ sanoo Sirius, mutta Sirius on aina ollut Peterille ilkeä.  
  
Peter puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt Siriuksesta, eikä Sirius hänestä. Sirius on… iljettävä, Peter ajattelee. Hän on tiennyt sen aina, hän ei pitänyt Siriuksesta nuorempana, hän ei pidä Siriuksesta vieläkään. Hän ehkä pystyy kunnioittamaan Siriusta, jollain tasolla, mutta positiivisen tunnesiteen muodostaminen on vaikea.  
  
Remuksesta Peter pitää, ainakin paljon enemmän kuin Siriuksesta. Remus on rauhallinen ja päättäväinen, sellainen ihminen, jota Peterin on helppo lähestyä ja jonka kanssa hän voi oikeasti puhua asioista. Vaikka välillä hänestä tuntuu, ettei Remus pidä hänestä. Mutta se voi johtua Siriuksesta – Remus on niin paljon Siriuksen kanssa, että ehkä Sirius on saastuttanut Remuksen mielipiteet hänestä. (Tai ehkä Remus ei vain pidä hänestä. Silloin Peter ei voi kuin kohauttaa hartioitaan ja antaa olla, sille hän ei voi sitten yhtään mitään, eikä se silloin haittakaan.)  
  
Totta kai hän joskus sietää, mutta harvemmin. Hän ei pidä siitä, kuinka Sirius on muka heidän suurin johtajansa, sillä se on vain ja ainoastaan diktaattori, seuraava Mussolini. Peteristä Sirius on epäreilu ja ilkeä, liiaksi vikisevä pieni paska.   
  
Peter  
ei vain  
pidä  
Siriuksesta  
yhtään.  
  
Mutta hän ei myöskään uskalla näyttää sitä Siriukselle, tai kenellekään. Hän ei uskalla, koska Sirius on hirveän räjähdysaltis, kuin dynamiitti. Jos vesilasin laskee väärään kohtaan tiskipöydällä, Sirius voi räjähtää siitä. Sirius on liian tarkka ja liian liikaa Peterille. Sirius kuvittelee itsestään liikoja, käyttää muiden tunteitaan hyväkseen ja on manipuloinnissa aivan liian hyvä. Joskus Peter tajuaa sen ja vain esittää tottelevansa. Toisinaan se tulee niin nurkan takaa, ettei Peter _ehdi_ kuin totella.  
  
(Ja silloin hän löytää itsensä painamasta liipaisimesta aseen piippu osoitettuna kohti poliisin takaraivoa.)  
  
  
Ja Peter tajuaa nopeasti, että Remus on vain manipuloinnin uhri. Hänen tekisi mieli kysyä: Rakastatko sinä oikeasti Siriusta vai vain jotain, mitä se esittää olevansa? Hän pelkää, että Remus ei osaisi vastata, tai liian nopeasti vastaisi totta kai Siriusta, jolloin Peter tietäisi tasan tarkkaan asioiden laidan. Hän ei tiedä mitä tekisi silloin. Tuskin hän alkaisi muokata muiden ajatuksia, yrittää olla viisaampi kuin on.   
  
Ja kun totuus on, ettei Peter ole kovin järkevä.  
  
  
  
Peter menee käymään Remuksen luona. (Siriuskin asuu siellä, on asunut jo pidemmän aikaa, mutta Peterin on vaikea ajatella, että se asunto olisi jonkun muunkin koti, kuin vain Remuksen. Siellä on vain Remuksen tavaroita, Sirius on vain petaamaton kohta sängyssä, ylimääräinen kahvikuppi aamiaispöydässä.) Hän astuu sisään lukitsemattomasta ovesta ja melko nopeasti tajuaa, ettei olekaan tullut tapaamaan Remusta, vaan Siriusta. Sirius on ainoa joka on kotona, Sirius istuu olohuoneen lattialla, vieressä on pullo punaviiniä ja ristikkolehti. Se on absurdi kokonaisuus, Sirius on ympärihumalassa, ratkoo ristikoita ja jopa hymyilee Peterille.  
  
”Tässä on uusi maailma”, sanoo Sirius ja Peter ei ymmärrä.   
  
”Okei”, hän sanoo ja istuu Siriuksen seuraan.  
  
”Lily ja             ovat saaneet lapsen, kai sinä tiedät”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Tiedän”, sanoo Peter. ”Siitä on jo aikaa.  
  
”Se on niin pieni”, Sirius mutisee. ”Harry Potter, helvetti.”  
  
Sitten Sirius oksentaa ja Peter ei oikein tiedä, mitä tehdä. Joten hän raahaa Siriuksen sänkyyn, laittaa lattialle sängyn viereen ämpärin, siivoaa oksennukset olohuoneesta ja kaataa punaviinin alas viemäristä ja vie tyhjän pullon mukanansa. Remukselle hän kirjoittaa lapun: _Siriuksella oli vähän paha olo. Matto on pesukoneessa_. Hän suttaa yli, _terveisin Peter_ , sillä Remus kyllä tunnistaa hänen käsialansa, eikä hän halua välttämättä jättää itsestään turhia merkkejä.  
  
Vielä ennen lähtöä Peter sivelee sormellaan keittiöveitsen terää ja miettii, pystyisikö siihen. Sirius nukkuu sängyssä, Peterillä on veitsi ja ulkona paistaa aurinko.   
  
Peter ei tee sitä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Peterin maailma on mustavalkoinen. Peter tietää asioita, hän osaa kieliä. Hän tunnistaa hyvän hyvästä hyvästä pahasta, osaa kaikki Euroopan pääkaupungit. Mutta hänen silmissään on jotain vikaa, eikä maailma ole sama, kuin muille.   
  
Käsivartta vuotava veri on mustaa ja taivas harmaa. Aurinko loistaa valkoisena.  
  
Peter nostaa katseensa ylös ja linnut pakenevat hänen katsettaan huutavavan parvena, musta vasten harmaata ja korvia halkovat huudot saavat veren suonissa pysähtymään.   
  
  
  
Siriuksen ääni on käskevä, _helvetti, PETER, liiku_ , ja Peter tajuaa vasta silloin, missä hän on, että paino hänen kädessään on revolveri, että hengitystä ei haittaakaan katupöly, ettei huutava parvi olekaan lintuja vaan ihmisiä. Ihmisiä, joiden maailma on liian pieni ja yhtäkkiä värejä on liikaa liikaa liikaa liikaa ja sekunnit ovat liian lyhyitä.  
  
Laukaus, jonka hän kuulee, ei tule keneltäkään heiltä, vaan poliisilta. Se osuu maaliinsa ja Peterin sydän jättää lyömästä.  
  
”JAMES!”  
  
Lilyn ääni on täynnä kauhua, täynnä niin paljon tunnetta, eikä Peter pysy mukana, mitä tapahtuu.   
  
  
James pitelee kylkeään, sormien välistä pulppuaa punaista, ei mustaa, vaan punaista ja hetken Peter on varma, että se on kaiken loppu. Ei ole enää heitä, heistä on tullut kolme erillistä osaa; James ja Lily, Sirius ja Remus, PeterPeterPeter. Neljä pyörää, kaksi paria, toimii paremmin kuin viisi, Peter tajuaa ja hän ohittaa Jamesin kääntämättä katsettaan. Veri tuoksuu kuparilta ja upottavalta kuolemalta ja Peter tietää, mitä kituville eläimille kuuluu tehdä.  
  
Hän harkitsee kääntyvänsä, mutta Remus tarttuu häntä käsivarresta ja pakottaa ulos. Sirius auttaa Jamesin pystyyn, ulos, kuin sillä olisi jotain väliä. Lilyn kasvoissa on verta ja Peter ei tiedä, ei välitä, kenen se on.  
  
Ehkä se on hänen omaansa.  
  
(Hän ampuu tyhjää, seinään tulee reikä. Betoni ei vuoda verta, ei mustaa tai punaista, ei se huuda tuskasta. Se rapisee ja haurastuu.  
  
Peter on betonia.)  
  
  
  
Remus ajaa, Sirius painaa valkoista paitaa myttynä vasten Jamesin vesiputouksen kaltaista kylkeä. Lily itkee ja Peter miettii, olisiko kaikki helpompaa, jos hän käyttäisi viisi luotia siihen hetkeen.  
  
  


*

  
  
Heistä ei enää uutisoida sankareina. Heistä uutisoidaan epäonnistuneina, yksi viidestä _mahdollisesti kuolleena_. Kukaan ei tiedä vauvasta, Aurinkokin kuulee vasta kun näkee. Ja Aurinko näkee paljon. Aurinko osaa korjata Jamesin, tai ainakin yrittää, ja Peter murustaa leipää pöydälle. Muruista hän rakentaa kirjaimia ja kirjoittaa  
  


_e I    E N ä ä_

  
Hän huitaisee kädellä ennen kuin kukaan näkee, piilottaa sanat ja ajatukset ja sanoo lähtevänsä kotiin. Sirius iskee hänen käteensä nipun seteleitä, jotka Peter polttaa jo eteisessä. Siriuksen silmissä on tummuutta ja raivoa, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Mustaksi palaneet setelit makaavat eteisen matolla ja kauempaa kuuluu, kuinka James ulisee tuskissaan.   
  
”Hyvästi”, sanoo Peter.  
  
Hiljaisuutta, vastaa Sirius. Oven kahva on lämmin käden alla ja puiseen ovenpieleen on jäänyt verinen kädenjälki. Peter painaa kahvan alas ja astuu ulos. Sirius ei sano mitään, ja jos sanookin, Peter ei kuule sitä sulkemansa oven takaa. On vain hiljaisuus ja Peter ei käänny takaisin.  
  
Ei enää.  
  
Ei enää.   
  
Ei enää.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuluu vuosi. Vuoden aikana Peter ei näe ketään. Hän muuttaa, neljästi. Äiti kuolee, mutta se ei haittaa, Peter ei mene hautajaisiin, mutta käy myöhemmin haudalla ja kaataa hautakiven juureen soraa. Ohikulkeva nainen pysähtyy, kysyy mitä Peter tekee ja Peter vastaa:  
  
”Kukatkin kuolevat.”  
  
Vuosi on hiljainen, mutta Peter tapaa naisen, ehkä hän rakastuu. Hetken ajan hän elää elämää, jolla on syy. Hän viettää pitkiä iltoja _avovaimonsa_ kanssa ja nauttii elämästä. Se on uusi tunne. Hän muistaa, miksi hengittää. Ja hän hengittää, vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa hitaasti ja puhaltaa ulos vielä hitaammin. Hän näkee värejä ja puiden lehdet pitävät suhisevaa ääntä tuulessa. Hän pääsee eroon musta ja Mustasta ja se saa hänet onnellisemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen. Ehkä. Hänellä on keittiön kaapissa samaa sarjaa olevia mukeja ja olohuoneessa pieni televisio. Jennyllä, hänen normaalilla, vaaleatukkaisella Jennyllään, on kaksi lasta, joiden kanssa he katsovat pienestä televisiosta urheilua ja uutisia, niin kuin normaalit ihmiset tekevät. Eikä Peter enää pelkää uutisia. Hän ei kuule tuttuja nimiä, eikä hän enää muista pelätä kuulevansa oman nimensä. Hän ei koskaan kuule mitään mielenkiintoista, ei mitään, joka saisi hänen pulssinsa nousemaan.  
  
Mutta hänen pulssinsa ei nouse edes silloin, kun hän saa Jennyn alasti alleen ja vaikka Jenny huokailee ja painaa kämmenensä vasten seinää ja kutsuu mantrana Luojaansa, Peter ei silloinkaan tunne mitään. Mutta siihen tottuu ja ehkä se on sitä, mitä elämä on. Hän ei tarvitse polvet alta iskevää jännitystä tai täriseviä käsiä.  
  
Peter Piskulan, poliisintappaja, perheenpää.   
  
  
Ja sitten hän saa Lilyltä kirjeen, käsinkirjoitetun ja vaaleankeltaiseen kuoreen taitellun.   
  
_Hei Peter_ , se alkaa ja Peter joutuu istumaan alas lukemaan.  
  
 _On kulunut aikaa.  
Sirius sanoo, ettei kukaan eronnut hyvissä väleissä, tai edes väleissä. Jamesilla on työpaikka. Remus on kadonnut jonnekin, kukaan ei tiedä minne tai miksi, mutta mitään ei ole kuullut moneen kuukauteen. Sirius sanoo, että pohjoiseen, mutta Sirius sanoo paljon asioita. Ja Harry on kasvanut, niin lapset tekevät.   
Vuosi on pitkä aika.  
  
Kuulin, että äitisi on kuollut. Olen pahoillani. Tiedän, että jos sinä jotakuta rakastat, niin äitiäsi.  
  
  
Siriuksella on uusia ideoita. Hän kutsuu sitä Viimeiseksi lopuksi, mitä se ikinä tarkoittaakaan. Kukaan ei halua ketään mukaan, en tiedä, minne luottamus on kadonnut, mutta sitäkään ei enää ole. James haluaa mukaan. Minä lähden, koska James lähtee.  
  
Tule sinäkin.   
  
Ilman Remusta me tarvitsemme sinua.   
  
  
Toivottavasti voit hyvin,  
Lily._  
  
  
Lopusta on yli vedettynä sanoja, jotka Peter näkee kuitenkin valoa vasten. _Toivottavasti olet elossa_. Peter nauraa sille. Mitä muutakaan hän olisi, kuin elossa? Hän ei ole koskaan ollut muuta kuin elossa, niin tuskallisen elossa. Ja taas, hän on elossa. Hän on elossa ja hän hengittää, mutta ilma keuhkoissa tuntuu jäähileiltä. Hengitys rahisee ja silti Peter kirjoittaa takaisin kaksi sanaa.  
  
 _Minä tulen._  
  
  


*

  
  
Viimeinen loppu on Siriuksen mestariteos, sanoo Sirius. Lily on leikannut hiuksensa, ne ovat juuri ja juuri leukaan. Jamesin hiukset ovat sitä mitä aina ennenkin, mustaa ja takkuista pörröä. Jamesin käsi on suuri ja veljellinen hänen olkapäällään, eikä Peter työnnä sitä pois. Remus puuttuu, mutta Peter ei näe sitä muuten kuin yhtenä tyhjänä tuolina. Siriuksen silmistä sen näkee, jos katsoo tarpeeksi; sinne on tullut tyhjyyttä, hulluutta, mutta Peter ei katso tarpeeksi tarkkaan. Hän istuu pöydän ääreen, saa eteensä suunnitelman, joka on kaikella tapaa aukoton ja uuden ajan ryöstö. Peter näkee siinä John Dillingeriä, mutta ei sano sitä ääneen, sillä Sirius ei pidä Dillingeristä.   
  
(Ja kun Peter katsoo Lilyä ja Jamesia, hän näkee Bonnien ja Clyden. Hän näkee ja vihaa itseään ja pelkää uudelleensyntymisen olevan mahdollisuus. Sillä hän näkee hullua, sokeaa rakkautta, joka on saanut Lilyn valitsemaan väärin.)  
  
  
”Miltä vaikuttaa?” Sirius kysyy Peteriltä. Peter kohottaa kulmiaan, se kysymys on oikeasti tarkoitettu Remukselle, mutta kai Sirius on ottanut vain seuraavaksi parhaan vaihtoehdon.  
  
”Toteutuskelpoiselta”, sanoo Peter ja kysyy; ”Saanko nämä mukaan?” Hän osoittaa puhtaaksi kirjoitettua suunnitelmaa, karttaa, pohjapiirrustusta. Sirius miettii pitkään.  
  
”Olen ehkä vähän ruosteessa”, Peter sanoo vielä ja virnistää pahoittelevasti. Silloin Sirius heltyy ja nyökkää.  
  
”En minä niitä enää tarvitse.”  
  
 _Et niin_ , ajattelee Peter ja kerää kaiken mukaansa.   
  
  
  


*

  
  


_Lokakuu  
1981_

_Scotland Yard, Lontoo_

  
Paksu kirjekuori jätetään pääovien eteen, päälle on kirjoitettu mustalla tussilla suurin kirjaimin: TEHKÄÄ MITÄ VOITTE.   
  
”Mahtaa tuolle vasikalle käydä köpelösti”, sanoo rikoskomisario matalasti naurahtaen taitellessaan kirjeen sisältöä avoimeksi pöydälleen.  
  
”Ovatko nämä –” aloittaa nuorempi konstaapeli, mutta ei pääse edes kysymystään loppuun, kun rikoskomisario nyökkää.  
  
”Ovat. Ja katso.” Pöydälle tipahtelee valokuvia, kuin perhealbumista. Kuvia miehistä, kasvoja eri kuvakulmista sekä yhdestä naisesta, jonka leveä hymy on jäänyt ikuisesti filmille. Kuvien takana on kirjoitusta.  
  
 _James Potter ja Lily (Evans) Potter  joulukuussa 1980.  
  
Sirius Musta ja James Potter kesäkuussa 1978.  
  
Sirius Musta toukokuussa 1978.  
  
Remus Lupin, elokuussa 1979.  
  
Sirius Musta, James Potter, Remus Lupin ja Peter Piskulan, tammikuussa 1977._  
  
”Joku on nähnyt vaivaa”, rikoskomisario sanoo ja karistaa sitten kurkkuaan. ”Kolmaskymmenesensimmäinen lokakuutta, ensi viikon lauantai. Saattaa mennä yötöiksi.”  
  
  


*

  
  
Peter hengittää syvään sisään ja ulos. Hän on rauhallinen, hänen mielensä on tyyni ja hän tietää, että se on hänen viimeinen päivänsä siinä maailmassa. Hän on siitä melkein kiitollinen. Jos hän uskoisi Jumalaan, johonkin ylempään voimaan, hän kiittäisi sitä. Hän on valmistautunut hyvin. Hän on syönyt hyvin, käynyt ravintolassa ja syönyt lempiruokaansa. Kertonut Jennylle, ettei rakastata tätä. Kertonut kolme minuuttia sitten Lilylle, että rakastaa tätä. Hän ei ole sanonut Siriukselle mitään, Sirius näkisi hänestä läpi. Ja nyt hän istuu autossa, siinä Jamesin ikivanhassa Transitissa ja hän on valmis ottamaan vastaan kaiken, mikä on tullakseen.  
  
Peter näkee mielessään seuraavan aamun uutisotsikot. Ne, joissa hän on taas mukana. Hän toivoo, että siellä on hänen nimensä, hänen ikänsä, hänen historiansa.  
  
Peter Piskulan, poliisintappaja. Marttyyri.   
  
  
Peter tietää asioita. Hän katsoo, kuinka Siriuksen kädet hikoavat jännityksestä. Silloin Peter ehdottaa: ”Jos menisimme kahdella autolla. Minä ja Sirius tällä ja Lily ja James voivat ottaa minun autoni.”  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä pitkään, miettii. Peter katsoo takaisin, hän toivoo, että Sirius on jännityksestä menettänyt järkensä. Ja niin onkin.   
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Sirius sanoo, kääntyy Jamesiin ja Lilyyn. ”Ottakaa Peterin auto ja menkää edeltä. Me tulemme jäljessä ja iskemme yhdessä.”  
  
James nyökkää. Lily nyökkää. Lily katsoo hetken Peteriin ja Peter katsoo takaisin. Kun kukaan ei näe, Peter sanoo äänettömästi, vain huulet liikkuvat: _anteeksi_. Lilyn kulmat menevät kurttuun, mutta ennen kuin Lily ehtii kysyä, he ovat jo menneet.  
  
Ja siitä se alkaa.  
  
 _Viimeinen.  
Loppu._  
  
  
Peter painaa polvensa yhteen istuessaan pakettiauton etupenkillä. Hän näkee oman autonsa muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä. Ja lopulta se tapahtuu nopeasti. Ehkä se yllättää muut, mutta Peter huomaa hymyilevänsä.  
  
Poliisipartio odottaa heitä jo. Aseistettuna ja valmiina, ja ennen kuin James ehtii kääntyä takaisin, aukeaa tuli. Sirius lyö jarrun pohjaan, auto nytkähtää ilkeästi nopeasta liikkeestä ja turvavyö pureutuu Peterin kaulaan.  
  
Peter ei kuule mitään.  
Hän näkee.   
  
Ja verta roiskuu hänen autonsa takalasiin asti laukauksien myötä.   
  
  
Peter avaa turvavyönsä. Auton oven. Hän hyppää ulos ja lähtee juoksemaan. Ja silloin hän tietää, että Sirius tietää, mutta nauru pyrkii väkisin hänen suustaan. Se pulppuaa huulille ja ulos, osuu seiniin ja Peter kompastelee omiin jalkoihinsa mutta  
  
hän on pelastanut heidät kaikki.  
  
Hän on pelastanut heidät kaikki!   
  
Remus-parka, jossain pohjoisessa, jossain, jota Peter ei ole pystynyt pelastamaan. Harry-raukka, mutta onneksi Lilyllä on sisar.   
  
Peter on pelastanut heidät kaikki. Ei enää täriseviä käsiä. Ei enää tunteita turruttavia huumeita. Ei enää revolverin tuntua. Ei enää ruudin hajua.  
  
Ei enää rahisevia keuhkoja.  
  
  
”Lily ja James”, sanoo Sirius ja Peter pysähtyy, seinä selkää vasten ja hän hengittää, hengittää, hengittää, viimeisiä kertojaan.  
  
Ei enää.  
  
”Sinä et ymmärrä”, Peter sanoo. Sirius nauraa ja sitten ei naura enää.   
  
Ei enää.  
  
”Haista vittu!” Sirius huutaa ja huutoon yhtyvät sireenit. Peter hengittää.  
  
”Minä yritin –”  
  
”Pelastaa oman nahkasi? Tiedän.”  
  
Ei enää.  
  
Peter ei sano, olet väärässä, vaan päättää tehdä asiat helpommaksi Siriukselle; hän tavoittelee asettaan ja silloin Sirius painaa liipaisimesta. Luoti menee läpi kämmenestä, repii hajalle käden. Peter katsoo kättään ja nauru pulppuaa yli.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein kuvittelit, _ystävä hyvä_? Että pääsisit tästä puhumalla? Huonompi juttu, Peter, mutta sinä tiesit, mihin ryhdyit.”  
  
 _Tiesin, tiesin, tiesin_ , Peter yrittää sanoa, mutta ääntä ei tule. _Älä nyt pilaa kaikkea_ , hän yrittää sanoa ja silloin, silloin hän tajuaa kuolevansa. Ja äkkiä kuolema ei tunnukaan hyvältä ajatukselta, mutta jokin, kipu, pakokauhu, Siriuksen silmät, on liimannut hänet paikoilleen.  
  
Ja Peter katsoo kuolemaa suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Sano terveisiä Leijonalle, Matohäntä.”  
  
  
 _Ei enää._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulkaa sanomaan moi [tumblrissa](http://pakkasenpuremia.tumblr.com) tai [finissä](http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=17947.0), pus!


End file.
